The Only Thing I know
by Lady Sarah85
Summary: Severus Snape has returned to Hogwarts after being apparently dead. Can he and Harry Potter become friends? Or perhaps more?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Snarry I have written in a very long time. Please enjoy this one and review. plenty more coming up! I promise.

All these characters and wonderful things releated to them belong to dear madame JK Rowling, and I thank her for them.

* * *

><p>Harry parted with his friends outside Dumbledore's office. He had told them he was off to bed, Hermione handed him his shrunken rucksack. As they turned the<p>

corner Harry whipped on his invisibility cloak. Snape's body hadn't been brought in from the Shrieking Shack. Harry felt it was beyond necessary that it was he who

brought in the body. Harry was surprised how hard Snape's death had hit him. It was shocking how the pain of this loss radiated in his heart more than any of the

others. Lupin's loss was closest to it, Tonk's and Fred a close third. Even Sirius's untimely demise didn't feel like this. It was a raw, pulsating, still bleeding. It ached

and burned in a way Harry had never experienced. The bravest man he ever knew was dead and he never would be able to thank him. Harry had felt so pragmatic

deciding the leave the Resurrection Stone where he had dropped it, and now he would do anything to have it back just to thank Snape, just to see that raised

eyebrow and have his intelligence insulted one final time. Harry hadn't even be aware about how entwined Snape had been in his life. No idea how much the man

had sacrificed, had suffered just to insure Harry survived long enough to walk himself willing to his own death. Now Snape was dead and Harry lived having only

killed the Voldemort part of his soul. It seemed all very complicated and yet simple at the same time. Harry tried desperately to chalk up these feelings to

everything he had learned after Snape was already dead. But it felt deeper than that. Harry hadn't spoken a word to his friends about what he had seen. He did

fully intend on using some of the memories to have Snape exonerated post humorously, for all the good it would do a dead man. Harry meandered slowly through

the castle, examining the extent of the damage. He snuck past the Great Hall, having to dodge Madame Pompfrey. He made it out to the grounds, poked the

Whomping Willow knot with a stick and made his way to where he had last seen Snape.

"Lumos," Harry whispered raising his wand above his head as he emerged from the tunnel.

His throat felt tight and his pulse racing as he prepared himself to look upon the empty face of his once hated Professor. He had been surprised by how the very

simple and nearly obvious truths had burned away any and all hate he held for Snape. Harry raised his wand a little higher to cast a wider beam of light. Snape's

body wasn't there. Harry snapped his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He was imaging that it was missing, he had blocked it somehow or his wand light wasn't

bright enough.

"Lumos Maxima!" he shouted before opening his eyes again.

Still no body. There was a substantial amount of still relatively fresh pool of blood on the floor but clearly no body. Harry heard a floor board creak behind him. He

whipped his lit wand around to face the intruder.

Harry's eyes were met with a blood covered, bruised and exhausted looking but very much alive Severus Snape. Harry couldn't move. Snape looked as surprised as

Harry felt. They stood there in silence, wands pointed at each other.

"How the bloody hell are you alive?" Harry demanded in a desperate whisper.

He swallowed trying to moisten his dry throat.

"Potions Master," Snape spoke simply holding up three empty vials.

Harry stepped closer and took the vials out of Snape's hand. They were clearly labeled Dittany, Blood Replenishing and Anti-Venom (Nagini) in Snape's handwriting.

"How are you alive?" Snape asked studying Harry closely.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered gesturing to himself by way of explanation.

"Ah," Snape said sounding awkward.

Harry had to fight the urge to laugh, Snape sounding awkward. If the situation weren't so bizarre it would have been hilarious.

"I killed him, you know," Harry stated. "It was fairly ironic and frankly a bit anti-climatic when you come right down to it."

"Anti-climatic!" Snape spluttered.

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile. "It was the whole rebounding spell thing, again! You think for his final death he could come up with something we hadn't

already done."

Snape looked like he was going to either start yelling or faint, Harry was honestly unsure of which.

"I need to sit down," Snape said softly running a hand across his filthy face.

Harry came over and helped him gently to the floor before plopping down next to him. Harry took a sideways glance at Snape. It was strange to be sitting there

having a conversation with a man whose death had knocked him for a loop and whose body Harry had been expecting to carry back up to the castle and attend his

funeral at a later date and then find someway to deal with the oppressive sense of loss he had been left with. The wound that had been left was healing. Harry was

nearly breathless by how happy he now was to get a chance to know the man sitting next to him. That however brought on a wave of intense sadness when Harry

remembered how he would never get a chance to get closer to Lupin, or Tonks, that his godson would have to grow up without parents as Harry himself had done.

Harry drew a shuddering breath and ran a hand through his dirty hair. Snape who had been starring rather intently at the pool of his own blood turned towards

Harry.

"What are you here any way?" Snape asked, his eyes studying every inch of Harry's face as though trying to find the answer written there.

"I came here to bring your body back up to the school actually."

Snape nodded and said nothing. Harry looked away and began picking at his shoe laces. The awkward feeling in the silence began to grow. The memories that

Snape had shared with Harry were floating between them, nearly palpable. Harry wanted to ask about them. He wanted to talk about each one, go through every

detail, understand them even more completely. Snape seemed to have other plans as he stood and brushed off the back of his pants. He looked exhausted and as

much like death as one can without being dead. Harry stood as well, shoving his hands in his pockets in nervousness.

"I would appreciate it greatly Mr. Potter," Snape started.

"Harry." Snape turned to him. "At this point, Sir I think a first name basis is almost a necessity."

Snape nodded and began again. " I would appreciate it, Harry if you would not mention my survival to any one."

Harry opened his mouth to protest.

" I wish to have a few weeks perhaps even a few months, maybe even a few years to deal with what has happened."

Harry nodded completely understanding. "May I ask you something, Professor?" Snape waved his hand for Harry to continue. "Can I show a very select few of your

memories to clear your name?"

Snape's eyes widened a fraction. Harry immediately opened his mouth to take it back, but Snape raised a hand.

"You may, but please spare me the Gryffindor sentiments and for the love of Merlin, make sure I do not receive any bloody metals, or awards!" Snape spoke with a

sneer.

Harry found himself bursting into laughter. He honestly had never expected to laugh quite so heartily for a very long time. He found himself pulling Snape into a

hug before releasing him quickly the laughter still on his lips.

"Of course not, Professor," Harry began to turn to leave to finally get some much needed rest. "I hope to see you again soon."

Harry smiled at the shocked look on Snape's face. He swung the invisibility cloak about his shoulders and headed back up to the castle. He trudged up to Gryffindor

Tower and at long last collapsed into a soft and warm four poster bed and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke, still alone in the dorm room. The sun pouring through the windows. He rolled onto his back without opening his eyes. He felt free, surprisingly free.

The loss of his friends and family was still very near. Harry knew of course that there was still work to be done, rebuilding, healing, and saying goodbye. It was

knowing that he didn't have to say goodbye to Snape that was some how making these things seems easier. Harry sighed feeling the warmth of the sun on his face.

Voldemort was gone. He had defeated him and survived. His life was now ahead of him and he could at long last live it as he saw fit. First thing was though was to

make sure that Snape could live his life as freely as Harry. He fumbled on the night stand for his glasses and drug himself out of bed and to the shower. Harry

stripped off his battle beaten clothing throwing it into a pile and set them ablaze and banished the ashes. He washed off every bit of blood and dirt and foulness

from his body and hair. Harry dressed in a fresh pair of jeans, boxers, t-shirt and socks. He found himself endlessly glad for clean socks, and smiled as he thought

of Dumbledore's wish for nice woolen socks. He was grateful that no one had come to look for him yet, but he knew it was time to face the day. He emerged from

the portrait hole and made his way to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall was speaking with Kingsley Shackbolt and Dumbledore's portrait.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall greeted. "Shackbolt has just been made Minister of Magic."

Harry smiled at the much taller wizard. "Congratulations Minister, I have a few things you should see."

Harry proceeded to show Kinsley a select few of Snape's memories. The new Minister agreed to exonerate Snape of all charges. He promised Harry that Snape

would not receive an award or an Order of Merlin. He agreed with Harry that Snape would have hated that. Harry told McGonagall and Kinsley that he had taken

care of Snape's burial himself. That there was no need for a funeral, that it would be better to let him pass in peace. He told them he wished to speak to

Dumbledore's portrait alone and the Headmistress and Minister left him. Harry flopped in a puffed arm chair to speak with the portrait.

"He's alive you know." Harry stated simply.

For the first time Harry witnessed Dumbledore completely shocked and at a loss for words.

"I'm sure you know what I saw in the Pensive and what I showed Kinsley. He deserves to be free and left alone for as long as he needs to be."

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you Harry," Dumbledore said swallowing thickly. "Take care my dear boy."

"Of course Professor," Harry smiled at the portrait. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

Harry stood and left the office to find Ron and Hermione. He found Hermione, who had been apparently looking for him. They said nothing just simple gathered

each other into an affectionate hug.

"Ron's with his family. They're taking Fred home this afternoon." Hermione told him.

Harry nodded and pulled way. He now noticed that Hermione was clutching a book in her hand.

"Another book Hermione?" Harry asked laughing. "What is it this time?"

Hermione looked shy and awkward. "I don't even know if you're going to want this but, I found it and I thought you might want to have it."

Hermione handed Harry the battered book. He took one look at the cover and his head whipped up to meet Hermione's eyes.

"Where did you find this?" Harry asked feeling like he had been socked in the gut yet again.

"The Room of Requirement still works. This was on a book shelf in the room that Neville and the DA had built." Hermione told him quietly studying his reaction.

Harry held the book gently as though holding a precious artifact, which to him it was. He ran his hand over the cover of Advanced Potion Making. He flipped the

cover open to read: 'This book is the propriety of The Half-Blood Prince.' Harry smiled at the book, feeling again the ability to breathe like he had never been able to

until now.

"Thank you for this Hermione," Harry looking up from the book. "This means a lot. I had thought I'd never see this again."

Hermione was looking at him closely. She always could tell when something was up with him.

"Harry, what happened? You seem different." Hermione asked gently, as though afraid to disrupt the thoughts that seemed to make her friend look completely at

peace.

"I'm free Hermione. Voldemort is gone and for the first time, my life is my own." He smiled at his friend.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked down to the Great Hall together.

The Weasley held Fred's funeral at The Burrow. The remaining members of the Order, the staff at Hogwarts, members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the

owner of Zonko's were in attendance. Next and just as painful, was duel funeral of Remus Lupin and Tonks. Teddy Lupin had been staying with his grandmother,

Andromeda Tonks. She had remained safe, thanks to her husband and Teddy's name sake Ted Tonks, leaving to keep her safe. Harry had been both looking

forward to and dreading. He would be the best God Father he could possibly be, but the fear and the pain of facing this little boy who had lost both his parents as

Harry had lost his, was enough to force the breath from Harry's lungs. Andromeda approached him slowly. He again noted how much she resembled her sister

Bellatrix, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. She was nothing at all like her sister and the resemblance was only passing. She was holding a bundle in

her arms, all Harry could see of his godson was a shock of pink hair sticking up from the blankets.

"Would you like to hold him Harry?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded and swallowed his nervousness. He took the sleeping baby in his arms. Harry looked down at Teddy. He's eyes welled with tears as he saw that Teddy

looked like a miniature version of Remus. The pink hair being the tell tale sign that he was truly Tonks' son. Harry smiled as Teddy woke, blinking and rubbing his

eyes with a chubby fist. Teddy looked up at his godfather, his liquid gold eyes instantly melting Harry's heart. Teddy smiled a tiny baby smile before cuddling into

Harry's arms and falling back to sleep. Harry was a constant visitor to his godson's house. He was going to insure that Teddy never felt the gripping loneliness that

Harry had gone through in his childhood.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

He stayed at the Burrow together with his friends for nearly a year before Ron and Hermione got engaged. The three of them had been allowed to graduate with

honors from Hogwarts even with having not attended their final year. Hermione of course was disappointed where as Harry and Ron were entirely grateful.

Hermione was starting University to study to become part of the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. She was finally going to put S.P.E.W to work.

Ron had started Auror training. Harry and Ginny were seeing each other off and on but Harry's heart wasn't as in it as it should have been. They broke it off

mutually. Harry moved into Grimmlaud Place and with the help of Kreature, they had returned it to it's former glory, with perhaps a bit more of a friendly

atmosphere. Harry had been able to figure out a spell to permanently silence Sirius's Mother's portrait. He cleaned out all the bedrooms, claimed Sirius's old room

as his own. He left the photographs of his parents and their friends up, and added a few of his own. The naked muggle girls were taken down, but all the Gryffindor

stuff stayed in place. Regulus old bedroom was cleaned out and turned into a nursery with room to grow for whenever Teddy came to stay, which became quite

often. The rest of the bedrooms were made into guest rooms and an office. The library had been updated and all the dangerous books removed. The house was

finally and for once in its existence, feeling like a home. It was a place to be lived in and enjoyed rather than avoided and disdained. Harry had spruced up

Kreatcher's cupboard. It was larger and held an Elf sized bed, and many a Black family heirloom donned the walls. Harry was happy with his home, he knew Sirius

would be glad that Harry had banished all the horror that the house has held for so long. His friend and godson were near constant visitors. Harry spent nearly as

much refurbishing his home as he did reading his, well Snape's old potions book. He would read it cover to cover almost every night. Reading each tiny cramped in

note. Each potion perfecting notation, each created spell, and the carefully scripted 'Lily' encased within a heart. There were only two instances of this in the entire

book. Harry was surprised that he over looked them during the first time the book was in possession. This combined with what Harry had seen in Snape's memories

brought on a very familiar and highly unexpected feeling. Jealously. Jealous of Snape's feeling for his mother, and jealous that Lily had been his friend. Harry hoped

desperately that perhaps at some point that he and Snape could be close to something mildly resembling friends. Harry highly doubted this and it saddened him. All

this of course was a moot point. Harry had absolutely no plans to contact Snape first. If any one deserved space and peace, it was Snape. Harry never forgive

himself if he took that away from him.

In Kreacher and Harry's cleanup efforts they had discovered a potion's lab in the basement. After having cleaned out the more horrifying pickled god knows what,

organized and restocked it was a beautiful and full functional space. Harry began brewing, using The Half-Blood Prince's book. It was gratifying to learn potions

from Snape but without the stress, ire and snark. It was enjoyable, Harry wanted to learn, wanted to experiment, make them taste better, and create his own.

Harry Potter had at last found his calling and it was to become a Potion's Master. His first potion was an eye sight reparative, he finally lost his iconic round frames.

Harry began taking a correspondence course. He would brew the potions and owl them for grading. He was doing very well and before long all the was left was his

final thesis. He had to brew a complicate potion of his choice, explain the effects and the reason for the choosing. At first he thought of the Wolf's Bane potion. It

seemed a good choice since he had seen first hand how much it had helped Remus. However Harry deiced on Felix Felcius. It seemed the place to be, the thing to

do. So he began. He had been working for a solid month and still had not gotten it right. Slughorn hadn't been kidding when he said it was difficult to brew. Ron

had been making fun of him for working so hard.

"You better take it easy mate," He told him laughing. "Else you'll turn into Hermione."

That of course had earned Ron a swift slap to the back of the head. They had both taken notice of the changes in Harry's appearance. His hair was rather long

having not cut it since he began his project. It was constantly messy, extremely frizzy and had a slight sheen of grease. He completely understood what Snape's

hair was always so lanky and greasy. That's what happens when your leaning over a cauldron all day. His friends seemed to think that he was become obsessed.

"Harry I know you enjoy potions, but I think you're relying too much on this book," Hermione told him in a kind undertone, gently picking up the potions book. "I

know the memories you saw and Professor Snape's death really effected you but I'm afraid that your using this as crutch."

Harry reached over and took it back from her.

"I'm not obsessed Hermione." Harry started with a sigh.

He knew she was right but the reason for it wasn't something he wanted to dwell on.

"This is what I want to do with my life. I am enjoying this. I'm not hiding here you know."

"Just think about it Harry. You need to leave this house at some point."

"I do leave the house!" Harry grumbled feeling annoyed.

"Leaving to get potion ingredients doesn't count mate," Ron supplied.

Harry opened his mouth to yell at Ron but Hermione cut across him.

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him as though finally noticing something. "It's been like you're waiting for something. Like your biding your

time."

Harry felt his neck heat up. "It's nothing like that Hermione." Harry said quickly. "Now if you'll excuse met I have a potion to get. I'm sure you know the way out."

Harry quickly dashed back downstairs and locked the door behind him. He leaned against the wood and waited for his friends to leave. He could hear them

whispering while shuffling around with coats.

"What do you reckon?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied with a heavy sigh.

"There's definitely something up though." Ron spoke and Harry heard him push in a chair.

"Definitely. I think Harry might be in love with Snape," Hermione said very quietly.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

He was immediately shushed.

"I don't what he saw in Snape's memories but something in Harry's feelings for him has changed."

"Well thank Merlin the bloody git's dead." Ron said with finality.

"Ron that's an awful thing to say. I think its terribly romantic and sad." Hermione said softly.

Harry heard them finally leave. He proceeded to knock the back of his head repeatedly into the door behind him. Hermione was right. He had been trying to put it

off for months, avoid the truth. He was hiding, he was biding his time waiting for Snape to come back or contact him. Things like not finding where Snape was, and

what he was up to would be a lot easier if Harry could stop himself from thinking about the man everyday. The sun would come up, the sun would set, the moon

would rise, the moon would set and still Harry couldn't not turn his mind from his memories. He would close his eyes and see nothing but the face of Severus

Snape. It was confusing mix of Harry's memories of the man, Snape's memories of Lily, and of billowing robes, dark piercing eyes, Snape's face when he was torn

apart with grief from the loss of Lily. It was getting to be to much. It was consuming and Harry was exhausted from the haunting. He desperately wanted to hear

from the former Potion's master. He wanted to hear that voice, see those eyes, thank him, anything! He just wanted to see Snape. He had become completely

obsessed. Harry knew that Snape would think he was a fool for allowing this madness to take hold. He'd been living with these memories for far longer than he

cared to admit. Two years and not a word. Harry hadn't exactly expected one but how he hoped for one. Some word, a letter, anything. A chance to get to know the

man who without meaning to had wormed his way deep into Harry's heart. It was getting lonely in his mind. Snape imagine hovering in his memory, he might as

well be dead the memories the only shred that was left. Harry threw himself into his work. He avoided fire calls, owls and howlers from his friends. He kept his head

down and kept working. He was trying to exhaust himself. This however just sent him to bed in a deep dream state in which Snape had become the star. They

started off innocent enough. For the most part the dreams were simply he and Snape getting to know each other. Conversations over a cup of tea, brewing a

potion, watching a muggle movie. All friendly things. As the two years that had passed grew these dreams turned more romantic to down right raunchy in nature.

Harry was now dealing with the fact that clearly he was gay. They way his friends had so causally talked about his love for Snape he was sure his apparently

homosexuality was find with them. However Harry was still trapped in the complicated and heartbreaking paradigm that he was falling for someone who had spent

nearly twenty years hating or at least resenting him, was straight and hopelessly in love with his mother. At least they'd always have unrequited love in common.

Harry had spent all day working on his potion. He had been awake for a good four eight hours, but finally he had finished. He bottled up one and sent it with an owl

and his thesis. He bottled another which he placed on a shelf that was full of various other potions he had brewed. Harry figured you never knew when you might

need a little liquid luck. He was in the shower finally washing his hair after weeks of brewing. He had just gotten out when the sound of the door bell had him

throwing on a bathroom and heading down stairs. The door bell ringing had become a heavy knocking. He wrenched the door open and was met with a soaking wet

Ron and Hermione.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron said pushing past him and into the dry hall. "Took you long enough to open the door."

Harry laughed and took Ron's dripping jacket. "Sorry, Ron. I was just cleaning up. I finally finished my potion."

"Good for you Harry!" Hermione said while spelling dry Ron and her jackets. "When did you finish?"

"Just this morning. I've been awake for two days," Harry laughed rubbing the back of his damp hair. "I'm just going to get dressed, there's tea in the kitchen."

Harry dashed upstairs, he took his time knowing his friends were most likely whispering about him again. Indeed they were, he could hear them as he was coming

down the stairs. He hovered in the hall to listen.

"I don't want to tell him! You tell him!" Ron whispered frantically.

"Ron, Harry needs to know." Hermione admonished.

"He's been holed up in here for two years brewing damn potion everyday! He emerges from his dungeon only for us or Teddy. And we have to come to him! He's

becoming just like the greasy git!"

"Ron!" Hermione tried to interrupt.

"He's been obsessed with a dead man! What's he going to be like when he finds out the gits alive!" Ron said in a strangled voice.

Harry took a deep breath and wandered into the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked pretend not to know.

Ron sighed and pulled a rolled up copy of the Daily Profit and handed it to Harry. He unrolled it and spread it out on the table. Splashed across the front page was a

picture of McGonagall shaking hands with Snape. The headline read "Professor Snape reinstated at Hogwarts.' Harry didn't even bother to read the article. He was

hungrily devouring the picture of Snape. He looked younger, more relaxed and actually happy, well happy for Snape any way. His photographic self was actually

giving McGonagall a cordial smile.

"You already knew he was alive, did you?" Hermione asked.

Harry reluctantly looked up from the photo.

"I did." Harry said sitting down slowly.

"How long?" Ron leaned forward to get a look at him.

"Since Voldemort's death. I snuck down after we left Dumbledore's office."

"Why?" Ron asked rudely.

"I had to Ron!" Harry snapped angrily. "I owed to him! I needed to insure he was treated decently. He deserved peace, not pomp and circumstance or some damn

public outcry!"

"What were in those memories?" Ron demanded. "You went from hating the bastard to trusting him completely! Dumbledore's man through and through just like

you right? You never said a word about it and you expect us to trust him too."

"I can't tell you all of it Ron." Harry said quietly.

"Why not?"

"A lot of it is just between he and I. There are certain things that I can never share with any one else."

"What can you tell us Harry?" Hermione asked gently.

"I can tell you that he saved my life more times than I even knew about. It nearly cost him everything to protect me, He killed Dumbledore because the man asked

him to. It was simple assisted suicide. He's the one who cast the patronus Ron. The one that lead you back to our camp and lead me to the sword. "

Ron was staring at him slack jawed. Hermione recovered first.

"Has he contacted you at all?"

Harry shook his head. "After I found him alive we had a tiny chat. I left before he did and I haven't seen him since."

"What are you going to do now?" Ron asked having seemingly gathered himself.

"Nothing, Ron." Harry answered with a sigh.

"Why Harry?" Hermione asked.

"If Snape wants to contact me I'm sure he will. I am not going to force his hand. He deserve as much peace and quite he can get."

Harry's friends nodded in understanding.

"I don't want to sound like I'm kicking you guys out but I haven't slept in two days and this news is a lot to processes." Harry said standing up.

"Alright mate," Ron pulled Harry into a hug. "Give us a call if you need anything."

Hermione hugged him as well and the two aperated from the front steps.

Harry walked upstairs and flopped face down onto his bed. He had just barely gotten comfortable and was hovering on the verge of sleep when once again, his door

bell was ringing.

"Urgh," Harry growled into his mattress before dragging himself back down stairs.

He wrenched open the door ready to scream and shout on whoever was on the other side of it.

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p>Working on Chapter four right now. Should be up in a couple of days.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry processed a rather large amount of information at once before quickly shutting door in Snape's face.

First was that Snape was standing outside his front door. Second that he had rather rudely just shut the door in the man's face. Realizing this Harry pulled the door back opened. Snape was standing there still, but he

had his arms crossed and looked rather annoyed.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said nervously. "Won't you please come in?"

Harry stepped aside as Snape entered. The man was glancing around noting the changes in the house. Harry meanwhile was trying desperately to get his bearings. Snape looked amazing. His hair was at last not

greasy in the slightest, it had been cut recently and the layers there now added so much. It was an indescribable thing but it was there. His skin was no longer sallow and had the lightest tinge of tan. Snape's eyes

seem to hold more light, they were shinning with something akin to mischief. He was still wearing his signature robes but they were open revealing a form fitting black button up shirt and fitted black jeans. Harry

eyes swept over this entirely new but familiar person standing in his front hall. Somewhere in the back of Harry even noticed that Snape was wearing motorcycle boots. This person however was assuredly not Snape,

this was Severus, and Harry was glad to see him at last.

"I like what you've done with the place," Snape spoke, with the tiniest hint of sarcasm as he ran his fingers through a Gryffindor banner by the door.

"Thanks, I think," Harry said suddenly unable to keep the smile from rising. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please," Snape said quirking a small smile of his own at Harry's look of surprise.

Harry lead him into the kitchen and puttered around making tea. Harry said nothing as he made tea, he did take the occasional glance at Snape until he noticed Snape kept watching him. Harry sat and poured their

tea. Snape took his black and Harry had lemon.

"So what have you been doing with yourself Potter?" Snape asked before sipping his tea.

"I've been working on my Potion's Mastery," Harry replied.

Snape spat his tea. "You're what?"

"Do you want to see my lab?" Harry asked whipping a small amount of tea from his face.

"Your what?" Snape asked again looking completely dumbfounded.

"Come on," Harry said standing up and pulled Snape to his feet and towards the basement.

"Is this some ploy to get me down in your basement so you can enact some kind of revenge upon my person?" Snape asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course not. You'll think this is worse any way."

Harry led Snape down the stairs with the man's hand in his. Harry let go when they reached the bottom. He watched fascinated as Snape looked around his lab. He nodded with approval. Snape studied the labels of

the potions that Harry had bottled on a shelf. Snape picked up the Felix Felcius and turned toward Harry.

"Was this for your thesis?" He asked sounded shocked.

Harry nodded. Snape placed the bottle back gently and turned towards the table. It was strew with measure spoons and cups, empty vials, quills, ink bottles and various notes.

Snape picked up Advanced Potions. Harry's stomach sank with fear. Would Snape be upset that he still had the book? Snape had causally flipped the book open at random. He stared at the page, for what felt like an

eternity before he glanced up at Harry.

"Hermione found it," Harry said as though defending the books presence in his home. "In the Room of Requirement."

"Where you, yourself had hidden it after you cursed Malfoy," Snape stated.

Harry cringed.

"You hid it and brought me Weasley's copy I assume?" Snape asked studying Harry's face.

Harry nodded mutely, his heart sinking further. Snape was angry, he had to be.

"Are you mad?" Harry had to ask, he needed to clear the air.

Snape sighed and put the book down. "No, Potter. I'm not mad. I suppose it's the reason you've been so inspired in your desire for a Potion's Mastery?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "And it's Harry, Sir."

Harry met Snape's eyes as if daring him to call Harry by his first name in Harry's own house.

Snape nodded. "Call me Severus, Harry."

Harry felt his jaw drop. He gathered himself quickly however. He held out his hand to Snape.

"It's nice to finally meet you Severus," Harry said with a smile.

Snape lip's quirked into a small smile. "Thank you Harry."

"So," Harry said rocking back and forth on his feet. "Can I offer you some dinner?"

Snape looked equally awkward. "That would be lovely."

It was both odd and thrilling for Harry to be bustling about his kitchen with Snape watching him. Harry was trying for both simple and amazing food. After starring like an idiot for a good five minutes at his pantry

Harry had decided on chicken parmesan with penne, Caesar salad and garlic bread.

"Would you like some help?" Snape asked from his perch at the kitchen table.

Harry smiled. "Sure Severus, would you mind setting the table?"

Snape nodded and Harry showed him where the dishes and silver ware were located. He set the table while Harry made their meal. The house smelled of tomato sauce and garlic, it was a warm and comforting

feeling. Snape helped Harry make the salad while the chicken browned. As Harry was plating their food Snape opened a bottle of Merlot. Together they served themselves and sat down. The whole event was so

choreographed it seemed as though they had been doing it for years. They chatted lightly over various topics. Snape had spent most of the two years of his absence in America under a glamour. He had been working

at a small potion's shop in New York City.

"What made you come back?" Harry asked taking a sip of wine.

Snape finished chewing his chicken, whipped his mouth with a sigh and took a sip of wine for himself.

"This is where I belong, Harry. Hogwarts has been a home to me for more years than I truly care to count."

Harry nodded in complete understanding. "That's been true for me as well."

"I suppose I just finally needed to return here to live the life I have always wished to. To teach and actually be free to do it. No more death and destruction hanging over my head."

Harry held his glass aloft. "To freedom."

Snape and Harry clinked glasses and drank deeply. They finished eating and cleared the table. They did the dishes side by side with magic, retiring to the front parlor with a glass of wine each and a fresh bottle left

opened to breath on the coffee table. They sat on opposite ends of a plush velvet couch in front of the fire, each turned slightly to face the other.

"So what do you plan on doing with your Potions Mastery?" Snape asked lightly.

"I'm not quite sure, really," Harry said. "I thought vaguely about teaching, but I haven't thought to much about it. I guess the next step depends on Teddy."

"Teddy?" Snape asked confused.

"Teddy Lupin. My godson," Harry informed him sadly.

"Ah," Snape said awkwardly.

"He lives with his grandmother, I try to see him every week, or he comes here for a few days. I'd like to be closer to him, geographically I mean."

Snape nodded. "Hogwarts is closer."

Harry's head snapped in Snape's direction. "Severus?"

Snape to a deep breath before he started talking. "Would you considering co-teaching Potions with me? Since it would be your first time teaching it you could take first through third year classes and I would teach

fourth years through seventh years. We could both teach the advanced class."

Snape finished this proposal in a bit of a rush and took a rather large gulp of wine before looking back at Harry.

Harry's mouth was hanging open. He was utterly gob smacked. Severus Snape had just offered him the absolute perfect solution to all his current problems. He'd be closer to Teddy, He'd be back at Hogwarts and he

would finally be able to get to know Severus better. Harry put his wine down before hugging a very surprised Snape, who patted him awkwardly on the arm.

"I would love to, thank you." Harry released him. "When should I come up?"

Snape cleared his throat "Well term starts in a month, so in about two weeks. I have checked all this with Minerva, so you do have a room that has been prepared for you."

"Thank you for this Severus. I cannot tell you how much this means to me."

"Of course Harry. I should be going, I have to give Minerva your answer." Snape stood and put his glass down. "Thank you for an amazing meal."

"Perhaps we could do it again sometime?" Harry asked as he walked Snape to the door.

"I'd like that," the man answered with a smile and he was gone.

Harry closed the door and slumped against it. His face feeling as though it had gone numb under the power of the smile plastered on it.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took me so long guys! I hope you like and I am sorry for the lack of length. More will be coming soon! Please and Thank You for Reviews!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry thoughts were rushing through his head. He did however realize one glaring inconstancy. Snape was at 1st surprised by his potions mastery and then the next minute was offering Harry a job teaching with him.

He pushed himself from the door and to the fireplace. He tossed in a handful of floo powder.

"Headmistress Office, Hogwarts," He spoke and stuck his head in.

McGonagall was at her desk and jumped when Harry appeared.

"Ah, good Mr. Potter. I assume that Severus has been to see you?"

Harry nodded.

"Does you appearance in my fire mean you've accept the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"

"What?" Harry shouted, and in his surprise he cracked his head on the top of his fireplace.

"Are you alright Potter?" she asked moving closer to the fireplace.

"He offered me a position co-teaching potions with him." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"He did what?" McGonagall cried.

Harry nodded, a sense of shock beginning to creep into his veins.

"Did you except?" she asked him, carefully gauging Harry's reaction.

Harry nodded again.

"Well congratulations Potter," McGonagall spoke with a strange smirk playing across her lips. "I must get on with the search for Defense professor."

Harry nodded mutely and McGonagall ended the call. He found himself on the floor, his legs no longer holding him up. This was a highly unexpected turn of events. Harry had always known that Snape was a quick

thinker, to have just found out about his potion skills and then offer Harry a co-teacher position was some extreme quick thinking. Harry didn't know what to think. The wonderful time he had just had with Severus

was defiantly something that Harry wanted to explore and see if a friendship could truly happen. He would be able to see Teddy more often, which was a major plus. Harry picked himself off the floor and dragged

himself to bed. His exestuation finally completely catching up with him. He collapsed in to bed and slept. He awoke with sun pouring into his room. Harry lay there with his eyes closed feeling the warmth on his face.

He was truly looking forward to moving back to Hogwarts for the school year, and getting to work with and know Severus. It was now that the biggest question came to the forefront of Harry's mind: Why? Why did

Snape want Harry, of all people to teach with him? This question had Harry jumping from bed and taking the quickest shower he had ever taken in his life, a wild scramble to find pants, socks and a jumper from the

floor that smelled the cleanest. Harry dashed down the stairs threw a hand full of floo powder into the grate.

"Headmistress office, Hogwarts!" Harry shouted before stepping into the green flame.

McGonagall spat her tea. "Potter?"

Harry didn't acknowledge her, He had a million things to say to a certain someone and there was no stopping him. Harry traversed the familiar halls at a pace that surprised even him. He soon found himself in front of

Snape's office with his hand raised about to pound a whole in the door knocking. He stood there, fist raised now completely unsure of what to do. To crash into this room and demand to know why would certainly

destroy the small friendship that seemed to be slowly blossoming. At same turn, to start teaching and becoming more friendly with each other, Harry seeing Severus every day knowing full well the man he had some

how found himself falling in love with was still completely in love with someone else.

"_Always_," rang in Harry's head. It was the cold unrelenting reality that would only lead to heartbreak on his part. Harry knew that he would have to keep reminding himself of that every day. Snape was still in love

with Lily. That was going to have to be his mantra every day. No matter how close he got to Severus, if he even did, that was a fact that was never going to change. He lowered his fist. Harry could feel tears welling

in his eyes. He had to get out of this hallway before Snape showed up. He made his way outside to sit by the lake, under the tree that had been the sight of so many events over the years. Harry sat down heavily and

pulled up his knees to rest his arms on them. He felt like an idiot. If Hermione had never found the Potion's book again, if he had never went back to the Shrieking Shack. But no, Harry was glad that he had that

book. He never would have known what to do with the rest of his life without it. He was truly glad that he had gone back for Snape, no matter how much heartache he was destined for now. Maybe if had been living

with Snape's memories that was driving him insane. Even to remove them he knew full well he'd have the memory of the memories, which was both confusing and annoying. Harry sighed and looked out over the

lake. He had forgotten how beautiful it was at Hogwarts. He watched the sun play across the water. As hard it was going to be, Harry was glad he would be back. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against

the trunk of the tree. He listened to the breeze and tried not to think to hard, letting his mind wander.

"Harry?" came a surprised question.

Harry opened his eyes. Standing several feet away from him was Severus. His long dark hair blowing lightly around his face. Again his robes were opened and swirling about fitted dark jeans and green tee shirt. Harry

aloud himself a few moments to study the man's face. Severus truly did look younger, his face more open his step lighter. His obligations fulfilled, his life at long last his own. Harry felt the same, but seeing the

change come over Severus was nearly unbelievable. Harry stood and whipped the dirt off the back of his pants before walking over.

"Hi," Harry said, smiling lightly. He watched as Severus's eyes took him in as though looking for something. When there eyes met Harry was shocked to see an edge of concern brewing in those nearly black depths.

"What brings you here?" Severus asked sounding generally curious.

Harry deliberated for a moment, but knowing full well nothing but the truth, well as close to the truth as he was willing to get would suffice.

"I had a rather interesting fire call with the Headmistress earlier."

"Ah," Severus said simply. He actually had the decency to look some what abashed.

"I came down here to ask you why." Harry started with a sigh. "Why do you want me of all people to teach potions with you?"

Snape studied him intently. "Honestly?"

Harry nodded.

Snape sighed. " I honestly don't know."

Harry started dumbfounded.

"Truth be told I found myself in America working to make a new life there, away from the memories and everything I had been through here. I'm sure you understand?"

Harry nodded, indeed understanding.

"Pretty soon thought all I could think about was how much I longed for my home, for this castle. No matter how much happened to me here, good and bad, this is the only place that has truly felt like home." Snape

turned towards him. "I suppose all that does is answer why I came back to England and to teaching here."

"That's true," Harry stated with a small smile. "I'm still glad to here it though."

"I knew Minerva was going to offer you the Defense position, I offered to go and tell you directly about it. When I learned about your potions mastery and that technically it was under my tutelage that you got so far,"

Harry made to say something.

Snape held up a hand. "I realize of course that to achieve a mastery you need to have skill of your own, I am not discounting that at all Harry."

Harry nodded his thanks and waved a hand for Snape to continue.

"I knew that with you in the castle I would see you between classes, at meals and staff meetings but the truth is I wanted to spend time with you, getting to know you Harry. "

Severus lifted his eyes to Harry's. Green met black, and Harry felt the world go off axes. There was a warmth in Severus eyes that Harry was convinced was never there before, especially when those eyes were

directed at him. Oh, he had seen that look. He had seen that look directed at his mother in Snape's memories. How had he desired that look. It was now that Harry noticed that Severus's eyes were not black as he

had truly thought. They were the deepest of browns, warm now like Honeyduke's finest. Comforting like hot chocolate and warm fires. Severus had come back for him, for Harry. Just Harry. His breath caught and the

need to sit down was getting to difficult to fight. He simply plopped down on the ground.

Severus sat down next to him, as though he knew that would be exactly what would happen. Harry wanted to ask, he needed to know why. This new information flew in the face of everything he had known previous.

How had everything changed? He hoped desperately that Snape would come back and they could some how start a friendship but he had been under the impression it would be like pulling teeth. An up hill battle of

anger, resentment, snark, understanding, resigned acceptance, and finally a strong friendship that could perhaps turn into to something else. To suddenly have it handed to him by Severus himself was mind boggling.

Harry realized he had been silent a bit longer than he meant to.

"What's changed?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I survived, Harry. You defeated him and allowed me the freedom I have not known for over 20 years. I got to start my life over and stop mourning for Lily and for everything I had lost. Surprisingly enough I found

myself missing you. I, of all people missing Harry bloody Potter," Severus laughed.

Harry smiled.

"So," Severus started as he got to his feet. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. Snape held out a hand to haul Harry to his feet. Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Would you like to join me in my quarters for some?" Severus asked as he began guiding Harry back towards the castle.

"I'd love to," Harry said wrapping an arm around Severus's waist.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took me so long to update guys! I promise much much more is coming soon! please review! I'll have the next chapter up in a few days! Enjoy!<p> 


	6. Author's Note (real updates soon!)

Hello dear readers, I can only offer my sincere apologies for my gross negligence. I am working very hard on more of this story that I am extremely proud of. I will updating very soon with several nice long chapters. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to have your continued readership!


	7. Chapter 6

The long awaited update! More is coming very soon. I am writing chapter seven as we speak. Please enjoy and thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Severus's private rooms were something of a marvel. The entrance was from a hidden door in his office. The middle of one of the shelves containing the near endless amounts of floating creepies in jars, was actually a hidden door. There was a small entry hall with hooks for Severus's outer robes and shoes. Severus removed his robes, hanging it on said hook and quickly removed his shoes before pushing open the inner door. Harry toed off his trainers before following inside. He walked into one of the most comfortable looking rooms he had ever been in. The walls were all in dark wood, with the occasional splash of an off white paint. There were carpets covering large swaths of the stone floor. Directly in front of Harry was a very large fire place, crackling away. It was flanked by three plush love seats which were upholstered with the softest cream colored suede. The wall to the left of the fire place was a giant built in book shelve. Floor to ceiling, left to right, the wall was simply covered in books. The only blank spot was the door in the center that Severus mentioned vaguely lead to the master bedroom and bath. Harry cocked his head to the side to read some of the titles. Severus had books on nearly every subject one could imagine. Harry could discern no real pattern in the way the books were placed but he was sure that Severus knew exactly where each one of his books were to the letter. The right hand side of the fire place was Severus's desk, it was devoid of anything except a what appeared to be lesson plans and a familiar bottle of red correction ink. The number of times Harry had seen that particular color blossoming over his potion's homework was nearly innumerable. Also on this side of the room was a small kitchenette. Severus was pulling a whistling kettle off the stove. The was an alcove were there was a small round table surround on all sides by plate glass windows, they over looked the lake but Harry recognized them to be spelled to give that view. Severus indicated that Harry should sit before placing a steaming cup of tea and a warm muffin in front of one of the seats. Harry sat and Severus joined him with a cup and plate of his own.<p>

"Eat please," Severus said indicating the food in front of Harry.

As politely as he could Harry tore a piece from his muffin and took a bite. He moaned involuntarily as the delicious flavor of warm blueberry muffin assaulted his taste buds.

"These are amazing!" Harry said after swallowing.

It was as he took a sip of tea that Harry noticed how Severus was looking at him. Severus was looking at Harry rather intensely. His eyes hooded, lips parted and slight blush rising on his cheeks. No one had ever looked at Harry like that. Harry could feel his pulse increase, and he was somehow surprised that Severus couldn't hear it knocking against his ribs. Harry licked his lips and noticed Severus's eyes move their focus there. Disappointingly Severus seemed to gather himself. He coughed self consciously and sipped his tea all while looking away.

Severus coughed again and looked back at Harry. "I'm glad you like the muffins. I made them myself."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. He hadn't excepted the sudden change. It was as though that look hadn't happened but he knew it had. He then processed what Severus had said.

"Really? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What is baking without a little potions skills?" Harry asked with a slightly nervous laugh.

"Indeed," Severus said, one eyebrow quirking upward.

Harry smiled at the humor that floated in Severus's tone. He again took in his former professors' appearance. There was a causal grace that had replaced the once highly severe attitude. Severus's collar a few buttons undone, showing a light smattering of chest hair. Sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off toned arms and elegant hands. It was now that Harry noticed Severus left arm. He leapt from his chair, which clattered to the floor behind him. He took Severus arm in his hand.

"How is this still here?" Harry asked gently running his fingers over the Dark Mark still on Severus skin. "I thought it would have disappeared when he died."

Severus pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp. Harry's eyes flicked up as Severus began to roll his sleeve down.

"I am unsure." Severus spoke quietly, before picking up their still half full tea cups and uneaten muffins.

He said nothing to Harry as put the dishes in the sink.

Harry stood stock still in the alcove feeling awful for having even mentioned it, and bewildered as to how the Dark Mark remained.

"Severus, I'm sorry." Harry said suddenly.

"Don't trouble yourself about it Harry." Severus spoke with a sigh.

There was unspoken awkwardness that rose up between them, and Harry was saddened that he had put it there. He quickly racked his brain for some grand gesture that would dispel the discomfort. He glanced again at Severus's arm and then it came to him.

"There's a dead Basilisk under the third floor girl's bathroom." Harry spoke suddenly.

"What in the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?" Severus asked laughing.

Harry's face broke out in a smile having successfully changed the course of the afternoon.

"Well I was just thinking I'm sure that Ron and Hermione left some fangs down there. And there is at least one snake skin down there which I am sure that you would love to get your hands on. Imagine the potions ingredients Severus!"

Severus shook his head and smiled at the younger man. "And how to you propose we get to them?"

"Parsletongue," Harry said pointing to himself.

Severus snorted. "Alight. Lead the way," he gestured to the door.

Harry clapped his hands together. "Excellent."

He walked towards the door and pulled his shoes on, Severus close behind. They walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in comfortable silence. She was thankfully absent from the bathroom. Harry swallowed nervously before speaking to open the entrance. Severus stepped forward and looked into the dark tunnel now opened in the middle of a girls bathroom.

"This better be good Potter," Severus said with a wink before sliding down the tunnel.

Harry stared after him in shock for a moment before following.

"I hope so too."


	8. Chapter 7

That took me a bit longer than I had hoped. Enjoy guys! and thanks for the wonderful reviews! Chapter 8 coming soon!

* * *

><p>As Harry slid down the tunnel after Severus, he thought of how without question Severus had followed him first of all things, into a girls toilet and second had winked at him before sliding himself into a dark hole with no knowable of where it would lead. Harry and fully completely trusted Severus, he was awe that the trust was returned in kind. At the end of the tunnel Harry jumped to his feet and dusted off his hands. Severus was standing at the entrance of chamber, wand raised and back to Harry.<p>

"Pretty cool huh?" Harry asked, smile plastered on his face.

"Extremely," Severus spoke, turning to Harry was one eyebrow raised. "I might had reconsidered if I knew that I would be seeing was a grimly sewer pipe."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Severus followed him further in. The giant snake skin lay near the entrance as it had when Harry had entered neatly nine years previous. Further on was the skeleton of Slytherin's Monster. There were a few more fangs missing from the mouth of the creature, other than that it remained in tacked. Severus was taking a good look around giving Harry ample opportunity to study the man from behind, unhindered. Harry sighed. Severus glanced over at him, with a soft smile.

"Does it not seem unlikely that the so called 'Chamber of Secrets'" Severus spoke with actual air quotes. "Was just a cage for a giant snake?"

"I never really thought about it," Harry shrugged. "The last time I was down here questions like that were the furthest thing from my mind."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Should we find out?"

Harry stepped closer to see Severus better. He was smiling, a look of mischief shinning in his dark eyes. Harry nodded mutely his mouth dry. His fingers were itching to reach out and touch Severus face, run his fingers through the man's soft looking hair. Severus got there first. He took Harry's free hand in his, gently intertwining their fingers.

"Come on," he spoke softly and pulled Harry towards the statue of Slytherin.

Harry could barely move his feet, all his focus was on their clasped hands. The soft pressure of Severus's hand in his, and how simple and wonder the touch was. It was the touch that Harry had craved and desired for the past two years. It was starring at Severus's profile for what felt like hours before he realized that Severus was talking to him.

"It seems as though there's something behind this statue. I can feel a magical signature." Severus spoke before turning to Harry.

Coughing to cover the fact he had just started to listen Harry nodded. "The snake came out of the statue's mouth."

Severus smiled, amused by Harry's starring. He dropped Harry's hand after squeezing it and walked around the statue. He had his wand arm raised and was murmuring spells.

Harry shivered as he felt Severus's magic fill the room. Severus paused suddenly at one end of the statue. He crouched down, putting his wand in his pocked before running his hands across the stone. He stood back up and turned towards Harry.

"I think I may have found something."

Harry jogged over. Severus pointed to the stone he had been looking at. There carved very lightly, but mostly likely it was simply aged; was the a snake.

"Open," Harry hissed.

The stone slowly dropped away, reveling a staircase. Harry stepped gently on the first step and torches sprang to life down the stairs and into a short hallway that ended with a large and heavy looking wooden door. Harry pulled out his wand and indicated that Severus should do the same. They walked shoulder to shoulder down the stairs and hall before halting in front of the door. They looked at each other and nodded before each putting a hand on the door and gently pushing it open. The room lit up as soon as the door gently bounced off the wall. Carefully, wands at the ready Harry and Severus walked into a formal sitting room. A large white granite fire place was surrounded by green velvet couches with a round coffee table covered in papers, quills, empty ink bottles and books. Further in was a large library. Each of the floor walls held a floor to ceiling bookcase filled to the brim with books. There were four chairs and another paper and book covered table. Above the fire place was a painting of an empty wing back chair with a small table containing a bottle of port and an empty glass. As they stood studying the seemly empty painting someone steeped into the frame and sat down, while mumbling to himself. The man glanced up to see Harry and Severus standing there.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted and jumped up and out of view, clutching his chest.

The man peeked around the frame to look at them again before stepping out and calmly smoothing his robes and cleared his throat loudly before sitting down. He was a tall man with auburn hair, half falling from a lose pony tail. He had a goatee and simple green robes. The only piece of jewelry on the man with large ring with a very familiar looking crest.

"Salazar Slytherin," Harry and Severus spoke at the same time.

"Yes, yes! Now who the bleeding hell are you?" he said annoyed, as though embarrassed by his previous greeting.

"Harry Potter," Severus said pointing at Harry.

"Severus Snape," Harry said smiling pointing at Severus.

"Ah." Slytherin said simply, suddenly looking surprised. "So you're the one who defeated the Riddle boy then. Bloody nuisance he was, eh? Used to come down here all the time, going on and on about being the only one to 'discover the secrets of Hogwarts' or some such rot."

Harry and Severus glanced at each other in shock. This was turning into a very odd series of events. Slytherin had continued to speak while they were distracted.

"Drove me out of my own bloody study! Not that I spent to much time sitting in here starring at the wall but that is beside the point. I had told him that Horcruxes would lead only to a path of ruination but it's not like any one ever takes my advice. It's been over a thousand years and still Godric tells me that it was foolish to want Muggle Borns to start in their own school to learn wizarding culture before they were thrown together with every one else with no idea about the world they had been thrown into. Oh no of course not! Who would want that. Now I'm remembered as the bad guy, who hated muggles and muggles borns and started the bleeding psychopath on his path to near destruction of everything Wizarding kind holds dear!"

It seemed as though Slytherin had finished his rant, but out of fear he was only catching his breath, Severus spoke up.

"My dear Sir, forgive my interruption," Severus began. He had to swiftly elbow Harry in the ribs to stop the younger man from laughing. "This is all very new information and we were perhaps wondering if Riddle left anything here?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Everything on that table in front of me and on the table in the library I believe are the boys notes. Please for the love of Merlin feel free to take them. Burn them if you feel so inclined."

Harry found himself curious as to whether his ability to speak Parasletounge was still there. Dumbledore had assumed with Voldermort's soul being severed from Harry, that those similar abilities would disappear as well. It was easy enough to remember a single word, even Ron had remembered. Standing in front of the most famous Snake speaker seemed like the perfect time to try, or else the perfect time to make a right ass of himself in front of both Salazar Slytherin and Severus.

"Thank you, sir" Harry hissed, much to his surprise.

Both portrait and man turned in Harry's direction equal looks of shock on both faces. Harry grinned at Severus.

"Another snake speaker, eh?" Slytherin spoke to Harry, in Parasletounge. "It's nice to finally hear someone who's not crazy speak to me in such a language. I hope you come back and speak with me, boy."

Severus had been glancing back and forth between the painting and Harry. He looked a bit annoyed at being left out of the conversation. He banished the dust from the table and was gathering up the books and papers on the table. Harry jogged into the library and did the same. They each shrank the pile of items and put them in their pockets.

"Thank you again," Harry spoke to Slytherin, in English. "We'll come back soon."

"See that you do," Slytherin said with a smile. He inclined his head to Severus who did the same.

They left the office and returned to the chamber.

"Well that was unexpected." Harry said as they walked towards the entrance.

"Indeed," Severus said with a quirked eyebrow. "Now if you'd be so kind Mr. Potter, how the hell do we get out of here?"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 coming up soon! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Harry sheepishly scratched the back of his head. 'Well last time Fawkes…"<p>

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with one long fingered hand. Harry soon noticed the shaking shoulders of his companion.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked just before Severus burst into a loud belly laugh.

Severus was bent double with laughter clutching his arms around his ribs as though to hold his organs in. Tears were running down the face that Harry had never seen contain so much mirth.

"Sometimes, I can't" Severus gasped out between laughs "believe the things you do! All that way down this filthy tunnel and you don't even know that way out!"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest in self defense, which only served to make Severus laugh even more. Harry sat on the floor to watch as Severus' laughing began to come to slow. Only the occasional controllable giggle busting out.

"Finish?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Severus said holding out a hand to haul Harry to his feet. "I believe that a simple levitation charm ought to do the trick."

The each cast the spell and floated upward towards the exit. They leave the girls bathroom after Harry closes the entrance. They return in silence to Severus's chambers to remove and resize the collected objects in their pockets on the kitchen table.

"So," Harry started before noticing the clock over the fire place. "Is that really the time?!"

Severus followed Harry's glance. "Yes, though I admit to being surprised at your ability to tell time."

"I'm baby sitting Teddy today and I am running really late." Harry stated though made no move to leave.

He was frozen with the nearly unquenchable desire to stay. The past 24 hours had been consuming.

"Well," Severus spoke clearing his throat. "You know where to find me."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"I should say so. We still have lesson plans to discuss and now you've had us bring this pile of what will most likely be a bunch of junk, in here." Severus said with a small smile.

Harry groaned. "Right I agreed to a teaching job. I'll see you tomorrow Severus."

Harry began to walk towards the door.

"You're welcome to use my private floo. It will key you into my wards." Severus said to Harry's retreating back.

Harry spun on his heel. He studied Severus's face seeing the sincerity there. "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. I expect you here tomorrow no latter than eleven."

Harry saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Severus shook his head as Harry tossed in a hand full of floo powder and disappeared within the green flames. Harry quickly dashed to his bedroom throwing on some fresh clothing, tossing the dirty things in the bathtub. He is dressed and back at the fire place ready to go to Teddy. Harry stumbled out of the fire place at the Tonk's household. The house was small and cozy. The same warm feeling that Harry got when visiting the Weasley's. The comfort of somewhere that felt like home. There is a loud giggle and Harry found his legs incased in the arms of a two year old Teddy Lupin. Teddy's hair quickly changed from it usual slightly long light auburn, so much like his fathers, to match Harry's messy black. The boy's eyes remain the bright golden he was born with.

"Hello Teddy!" Harry said lifting the child up and into his arms. "Where's Nana?"

Andromeda poked her head in from the kitchen. "Harry dear, I'm so glad you're here!"

She came out wiping her hands on a patchwork apron.

"I'm sorry for being late." Harry shifted Teddy to the other hip to give her a one armed hug. "I got caught up with something."

"That something wouldn't have anything to do with a recently reinstated potions master would it?" Andromeda asked a bit of mischief shinning in her eyes.

"How do you know about that?" Harry sputtered.

"It was in the papers dear," she said still smiling. "Alright well I have to get going. Teddy's lunch in on the counter and I should be back in a few hours."

She took off the apron and tossed it over the sofa. She kissed Teddy on the cheek and was out the door with a wave. Harry had stood there stunned the whole time. Shaking his head at how everyone in his life seemed to know what was going on before he did, he turned his attention to his god son. Harry took Teddy into the kitchen and put the boy in his high chair. He removed the status spell from Teddy's lunch.

"PB!" Teddy cried, clapping his hands happily.

"That's right Teddy. Pb," Harry said laughing.

He fed his godson the aforementioned peanut butter and jelly sandwich, no crust. Between bites and the whipping of a jelly face, Harry glanced wistfully at the pictures of Remus, Tonks and Teddy's grandfather waving from the fridge. He was again saddened that this sweet little boy was growing up without parents. Harry and Andromeda were doing the best the could to make sure Teddy's life was full of love, but Harry knew that eventually Teddy would have question and Harry hoped he's be ready to deal with them when they came. Teddy was drinking milk from his sippy cup looking happily around the room.

"Ba!" he said dropping it to the floor.

Harry turned towards Teddy. 'Ba' was what Teddy had begun calling him. Andromeda was 'Nana.'

"Ba!" the boy cried again his hands above his head, asking to be picked up.

Teddy's hair had gone purple, which was his universal sign for nap time. Harry picked him and Teddy's little arms wrapped around his neck. Harry smiled and hugged Teddy a tighter. He walked down the hall to Teddy's room. Harry and Teddy's grandmother had filled the room with pictures of Remus and Tonks. They wanted to insure that any memory that Teddy had remain intact. Harry placed Teddy in his crib and tucked him.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?" Harry asked brushing a lock of purple hair off of his forehead.

"Ba," Teddy answered sleepily.

Harry took that as acquiescence and began.

"This is the story of the bravest man I've ever known," Harry began.

He told Teddy of a man who had sacrificed much to make up for a mistake made in a moment of heartbreak and desolation. A man who at every turn had been there to help Harry survive both from dark lords but from the fame that Harry had never wanted. That even when they hated each other with a passion that knew no bounds, the man would still keep Harry safe. How they knew each other's secrets, how as the years of separation had passed Harry had fallen in love. Now this man had returned for him.

"I have no idea how I'll ever thank him for all that he's done, or how I'll ever admit how much I love him."

Harry sighed, looking down at a sleeping Teddy.

He pressed a kiss on the boys forehead and left the room, gently closing the door.

"That was beautiful story Harry," came a voice in the hallway.

Harry whipped around wand coming out of his pocket. He came face to face with a teary Andromeda. He quickly put his wand away with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that." Harry said. "Thank you. All true though."

Andromeda nodded. "Don't wait too long to tell him, dear."

"I won't," Harry smiled and hugged her. "I'll see you next week."

Harry flooed home and dropped boneless onto the couch. He leaned his head on the back of the couch and threw both arms across his eyes blocking the light. There was suddenly, of course a loud knocking at the door.

"Harry you home?" came Ron's voice from behind the front door.

Harry groaned pulling one arm down. "It's open!" Harry shouted without moving from the couch.

"How's it going mate?" Ron asked as he clanked something on the coffee table flopped next to Harry.

Harry removed the other arm to look at what Ron brought. Sitting there was a nice chilly looking six pack of beer. Harry's mouth watered in appreciation as he grabbed one without asking.

"By all means, help yourself," Ron laughed and grabbed his own.

They each twisted off the top, clinked bottles and drank deeply.

"Ah," Harry spoke refreshed. "I bloody needed that. You would not even begin to believe what the past two days have been like. Actually it hasn't been a full two days yet."

Harry launched into the recounting of the pervious days events, Ron's mouth hanging slack jawed for most of it.

"Bloody hell Harry," Ron whistled. "That is a lot of information to deal with."

"I know." Harry sighed reaching for beer number three.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked grabbing his own third beer.

"I'm going back tomorrow morning to do the lesson plans and start going threw all the stuff we found in Slytherin's study."

"But what about the whole love thing?" Ron asked looking a wee bit awkward.

"Ron, I am going to get to know him a bit better before I come out with all that." Harry said running a hand across his face.

"He came back for you mate." Ron said, taking a sip. "He'll want to hear it."

"Maybe." Harry smiled at his friend. "So when does Hermione arrive to give me her version of this pep talk?"

"Tomorrow, but her's won't come with beer. Maybe a book though."

Harry roared with laughter, Ron soon joining in.

Later when Ron had fallen asleep on the couch, the last of Harry's beer supply hanging from his hand, Harry went up to bed not knowing how the hell is was going to be able to wake up and make it to Hogwarts. He fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face knowing that he was going to see Severus again.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks guys for the amazing reviews! Chapter 10 coming up soon! Enjoy

* * *

><p>Harry jerked awake to the sound of freight train barreling through the house, before realizing that it was Ron snoring on the couch downstairs. He groaned, pulling his wand out of his pocket. He had been sleeping on it, and when he had jumped it had rammed him in the ribs.<p>

"Tempus," he cast half heartily to look at the time, while he rolled onto his back.

An illuminated 10:59 AM shinning in face.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted diving from his bed.

He stripped his cloths off, banging his elbow saw hard on his bureau stars erupted behind his eyes. Tripped twice in the hall on the way to the bathroom. Slid across the bathroom floor on the bathmat and ripped down half the shower curtain in an attempt to save his skull. All the while the clock following him from room to room, had hit 11:01. Taking the worlds quickest shower ever, he barely dried himself, and didn't even attempt a glance at his hair. He tripped again in the hall.

"Harry what the bloody hell.." Ron started, coming up the stairs. "OI! Mate cover up!"

Ron shouted covering his eyes in horror at the naked Harry sprawled on the floor.

"Sorry Ron!" Harry said through the door, having already jumped up and slammed the door behind him.

Cloths were tossed from his bureau helter-skelter in the search for jeans and a t-shirt. Forgoing underwear for the day Harry pulled on his jeans up slightly damp legs. The clock now shining 11:05. He whipped on the t-shirt not even looking at which one it was. He pulled on a pair of trainers, no socks and dashed to the place.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Ron called from the stairs.

Harry waved him off. He cancelled the time spell with a single wave, ignoring that it now read 11:09. He tossed in a handful of floo power and found himself in the Headmistresses office again.

"Son of bitch!" Harry shouted grabbing another fistful of powder.

"Language Mr. Potter," spoke McGonagall who was sitting in a dressing robe drinking a cup of tea at her desk.

Harry barley spared her a glance before he was shouting 'Snape's chambers' and disappearing in the flash of green flames. He found himself dusty and sprawled on the floor of Severus's living room. He jumped to his feet and dusted off his front. Glancing down Harry groaned as he finally noticed what shirt he had put on. It was the t-shirt that Fred and George had stolen ages ago and never mentioned it until George sent it to Harry for his birthday last year. It was Draco Malfoy's Quidditch Captain t-shirt. Bright green with a big ole' snake on the front. Harry turned back towards the fire place thinking suddenly about flooing home to change and then come back. The glaring 11:15 of the mantle piece clock was trying to convince him otherwise. His chance completely disappeared as Severus walked into the living room. Severus stopped and took in Harry's appearance. The young man's hair was pretty damp, edging on wet and messier than he thought it had ever been. Cheeks flushed, fifteen minutes late and wearing what appeared to be a Slytherin Quidditch t-shirt.

"What happened to you?" Severus asked, brows knitted together in curiosity.

"Drinks with Ron last night.," Harry said simply, crossing his arms in a fruitless attempt to hid the shirt that Severus had already noticed.

"Ah," Severus nodded in understanding. "I may have something for that."

Harry followed Severus into the kitchen, where Severus rattled some bottles in one of the cabinets before drawing out a potion. He handed it to Harry, who turning the vile noticed that it read 'Hangover Cure.'

"Sweet Merlin, I love you," Harry said carelessly before downing the potion.

Severus had gone stock still staring at him. Harry suddenly realizing what he had just spoken quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"I mean, Thank you?" Harry amended lamely.

Harry scrunched his eyes closed to lessen the blowback that was sure to come from his horribly mistimed words.

"Not a problem," Severus spoke after clearing his throat.

Harry opened one eye to see if it was safe. Severus was blushing lightly. Harry's eyes snapped open to drink in the sight of the softest tones of pink blossoming on Severus face. Hope torn through Harry's body like lightning. Ron was looking like someday he'd be right and Severus would want to hear what Harry had to say. His reaction now seemed ridiculous.

"So," Harry said clapping his hands together. "Lesson plans right?"

Severus glanced at Harry, the slight blush still painting he cheeks. He cleared his throat again, and looked as though he were gathering strength. He opened his mouth as though to say something before closing it again. He seemed to decide against whatever he was about to say, and coughed again.

"I was thinking we should go through the things we found yesterday." Severus said looking down and nearly dashing to the kitchen table.

Harry stared after him, surprised and amused by this behavior.

"Sure," Harry said with a soft laugh.

Severus had spent the morning organizing the things. He had put the books in one pile and notes and papers in another. He had then sub-categorized them into piles of things in English and things in Paraseltounge. Severus grabbed a large pile of the notes in English, Harry doing the same with the Paraseltounge pile. They each sat either end of the couch, putting their piles on each side of the empty seat between them. Both kicking their feet up on the ottoman at the same time. Each poignantly ignoring the second moment of perfect choreography again displayed between them. In silence they each flipped through their pages, stopping at times to read something aloud. Harry found himself shocked how easily reading parseltounge came to him, at same time knowing full well it shouldn't. Harry decided the give voice to this thought.

"Why do you think it is that I can still speak Parseltounge, let a lone read it if Voldemort soul isn't stuck to me any more?" Harry asked turning towards Severus.

Severus' head was turned slightly in Harry's direction leaning back against the couch, asleep. Harry gently put down his notes, and turned fully to study the sleeping man in front of him. Severus looked even younger in sleep, calm and peaceful. There was small smile gracing his features, his hair framing his face in a very endearing way, not in the lanky stripes of greasiness it used to have. Harry's heart clenched in his chest watching Severus sleep. He reached out gently and pushed a lock of hair out of Severus's face and behind his ear. Reluctantly Harry pulled his hand away and returned to the notes, but he stayed facing Severus. He read on, keeping the turn of each sheet as quiet as possible. Before long he found a section that truly became interesting. Riddle was describing how he came up with the dark mark.

_In reading about wizarding bonding rituals I came upon a section about bonding marks. They were used for communication between bonded couples. By touching the mark a message could be sent to the other bearer of the same mark to let each party know of the other's well being, or call for them in need. It mentions however that is the marks are not warded to only accept the touch of the bearers only, they can be manipulated by another. This causes great pain for whoever's mark is directly touched by another and any other person bearing the same mark. The spell to create the mark cannot be undone, by counter spell or the death of the original caster. The marks appearance, if it not warded can be changed at by anyone with the marked persons consent. Obviously those last few pieces of information I will not tell my followers. I will mark them, and keep the unwarded, so that I, Lord Voldemort can call them to me. I alone will control them. No one else will find my secrets, safe within Slytherin's lair. _

"_No way," Harry whispered out loud. "There is no way he'd make it that bloody stupid and simple." _

_Harry put the page on the ottoman, far from the other pages and got up and went over the pile of books. He quickly found the one he was looking for. It was stolen library book from the Hogwarts library itself. The gold leaf lettering was pealing slightly from the dark blue cover. 'Wizarding Tradtions' was the title. Harry flipped it open, scanned the table of contents and turned to the section on bonding rituals. He found the spell to conger the mark, the spell that change the appearance and the spell to ward the mark. Tom Riddle had found a spell to control his follows in a school library book. A book Harry imagined would be readily available in any book store in the wizarding world. Riddle had thought by simply stealing a library book no one could figure it out. Oh right by hiding it in a secret study that only he and a bloody portrait knew how to enter that would totally stop any one from finding out. Harry supposed this was somewhat true. Who would really take the time to figure out how and why Death Eaters (and former ex-Death Eaters/Spies) were still marked. The whole thing was suddenly hilarious. Defeated twice by a rebounding spell, was completely wrong and down right naive in assuming he was the only one who had found any of the castle secrets. The giggles started quietly, the chuckles came on more slowly, suddenly though Harry found himself laughing so hard he was on the floor arms wrapped around his waist and tears streaming from his eyes. Severus had awoke some time during the chuckling. He leaned over the ottoman to look down at Harry, who seemed to be having trouble taking a full breath. Harry was laughing and pounding the floor with one fist, kicking the air with on leg and whipping tears from his face with his other hand. _

"_Would you mind informing me as to what's so funny?" Severus asked. _

_His arms were crossed and he look as though he were trying to reprise his roll as angry, scowling potions master. It had clearly failed because it only made Harry laughter increase. Harry pointed wildly to the piece of paper slightly ahead of the others. Severus picked it up and read quickly. Harry then pointed to the open book on the floor next to him. Harry was trying to stop laughing and stand up by the time Severus had finished with the passage. Severus glanced again at each piece of information in his hand. He dropped them both and pulled Harry to his feet. His hands came up around Harry's face, who had immediately stopped laughing. Severus's eyes were shinning with hope, elation and something Harry couldn't identify. _

"_Thank you," Severus spoke, shaking Harry's head gently. _

_He pulled the slightly smaller man into his arms, holding Harry tightly to his chest. Harry allowed himself to melt into the embrace, his hands coming up around Severus's back. _

"_No problem." Harry whispered. _


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! I promise I am writing as quickly as I can! Sorry this is so short, I am working on Chapter 11 which will be up soon! Enjoy

* * *

><p>The embrace continued, far longer than Harry had expected. Not that he particularly wanted it to end. He had put his face gently on Severus shoulder and inhaled deeply, in what he hoped was subtle manner. Harry felt Severus do the same to the top of his head. Reluctantly and slowly they parted, each looking away from the other.<p>

"I need a bit of time to processes this," Severus spoke with a sigh.

Harry nodded but said nothing, his fist awkwardly bouncing off the side of his leg.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up, smile blossoming on his face. "Sure!"

"I feel like getting out of the castle for a bit. Hogshead do you reckon"

"There's _food at the Hogshead?" Harry asked incredulously. _

"_Ah, right. I said lunch." Severus seemed a bit distracted. _

"_How about we go back to my place and I'll make us something?" Harry asked, reaching out to take Severus's hand in his. _

_Severus gaze snapped to their entwined hands. _

"_Come on," Harry said with a gentle pull towards the fireplace._

_They flooed hand in hand, which turned out to clearly be a mistake. Harry tumbled out of the fire place with Severus landing on top of him. Harry looked up sheepishly expecting a scowl, what he found was something completely different. The look in Severus's eyes had returned. Harry carefully reached up to push the hair was hanging in Severus's face behind his ears to get a better look. Severus was looking at him softy and with a look of what seemed to be amazement. The indefinable look Harry now was able to give a name. Reverence, as though Harry were the most important thing in the world. There really was nothing else for it. Harry leaned up slightly and pulled Severus's mouth to his. The moment the warms lips connected with his own Severus pulled Harry closer, his arms coming up around Harry's back. As Severus's tongue parted Harry's lips, the younger wizard moan in appreciation. Harry bent one leg up to allow Severus' thigh more contact. His fingers wound themselves in Severus's hair pulling him closer. Lungs close to bursting Severus pulled back and rested his forehead on Harry's. Saying nothing they continued to gaze at each other, Severus's eyes bright and soft. With a final soft kiss Severus pulled himself off Harry and pulled the younger man to his feet. _

"_Let's have some lunch and then we'll talk about this," Severus spoke before turning and walking into the kitchen._

_Harry stood there taking it all in before following. Together they made the most simple lunch they could think of. Peanut Butter and Jelly (raspberry jam, smooth peanut butter on pumpernickel bread) and a glass of milk each. They sat together on the couch, each chewing a sandwich and lost in their own thoughts. Harry downed his milk quickly before turning fully on the couch cushion to face Severus. He pulled his legs up and sat Indian-style, a hand on each knee. _

"_So what was that all about?" Harry asked sheepishly. _

_Severus turned on the couch, putting one leg up close to Harry's knee. _

"_That was something I have wanted to do for nearly a year," Severus said simply. "I'm sure you've had similar thoughts?" _

_Harry blushed at the quirked eyebrow but didn't deny it. _

"_I suppose you're looking for a more descriptive reasoning?" Severus asked, and continued with Harry's nod. " There is in fact a simple and yet highly complex convoluted reason that to a sane person really should make no sense at all and yet it makes perfect sense at the same time. I myself was blind to for years until I allowed myself to actually think about it and all it's consequence." _

_Severus paused and took a breath. Harry took this time to attempt to process what had just been said. _

"_I have thought long and hard about this. The conclusion I have come to has brought me relief and hope, more than I thought possible or that I deserve." Severus took a deep breath. "I love you." he said looking Harry dead in the eye, making sure the sincerity of the words sunk in._

_Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had imagined this moment a thousand different ways having never thought it would ever happen. It was never Severus saying it first. Every version had Harry hinting at it for months, getting closer to the man, learning everything he could as simply friends before eventually he would be forced to tell Severus. Then Severus would tell him that the age difference was too great, there would be a laundry list of reason why it wasn't possible or appropriate to be together before finally Harry would get him to see sense and hours worth of snogging would ensue. This flew in the face of everything Harry had expected or even hoped for. _

"_You what?" Harry asked his mouth suddenly dry. _

_Severus shifted, soon kneeling on the couch cushion and leaning over Harry. _

"_I love you," Severus whispered, and pulled Harry into a searing kiss. _

_Harry's legs uncrossed only to re-cross behind Severus's back as the older man pushed Harry back into the plush couch. Severus's hands worked their way underneath Harry to pull him closer. Again Harry's hand wound themselves into Severus long hair, keeping that hot mouth attached to his own. Too soon Severus ripped his mouth away from Harry's to catch his breath. Gently resting his forehead on Harry's, they took a moment to gather themselves. Harry pulled back marginally to look Severus in the eye. _

"_I love you too," Harry said with a smile before pulling Severus back down for another kiss. _

_Severus moaned into Harry's mouth, which sent shivers spiraling down Harry's spine. Severus moved the kisses to Harry's throat, finding a very sensitive spot behind his ear. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry thought he heard a faint knocking sound, deciding it was just the sound of his heart pounding against his ribs he went back to concentrate on what Severus was doing. _

"_Is there someone at the door?" Severus asked, rather breathlessly._

"_No," Harry whispered, pulling Severus face up to plunder his mouth yet again. _

"_Hey Harry? Are you home?" came a voice from the front hall. _

_Severus leaned up to look, Harry brought the top of his head down to look upside down at the unwelcome guest. Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway, color draining from his face by the second. _

"_Longbottom," Severus said in greeting. _

_Neville quickly lost conciseness and fell to the floor. _

_Harry groaned and covered his face with a hand. "I really need to start locking the door." _

"_How long do we have until he wakes up?" Severus asked with a wagging eyebrow. _

"_Long enough," Harry answered pulling Severus back down for more._


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry this took me so long to update guys! More is coming very soon I promise! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Finally, coming up for air Harry spoke deciding that it was a good idea to stop, with Neville on the floor, who was likely to have a relapse if he were to awaken to the same scene.<p>

"I really hate to say it, but you probably shouldn't be here when he wakes up." Harry spoke with a sigh.

Severus smirked mischievously but agreed. He reluctantly peeled himself off Harry.

"Come by later," Severus said, while cracking his back.

"Okay," Harry agreed nodding vigorously.

Severus's eyes softened and he walked up to Harry, gently taking the younger man's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed Harry softly.

"I'll see you soon," Severus whispered, his lips lingering just above Harry's before he turned and flooed back to Hogwarts.

Harry stood there, eyes having slid shut on their own. Harry's hands dropped from the thin air he had been trying to hold onto. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to an empty living room, well empty except for an unconscious Neville. Harry was a little put out by his friend, who had interrupted what had promised to be a very intriguing afternoon. He pulled his wand from his pocked and pointed it at Neville.

"Envenarate," Harry cast lazily.

Neville awoke and jumped to his feet, shock written all over his face. He glanced at the couch and then at Harry and back again.

"I saw that right?" Neville asked breathlessly.

Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yep."

"Blimely," Neville said. "I think I need to sit down."

Neville plopped back down on the spot he had previously fainted on. Harry perched on the arm of the sofa, and crossed his arms.

"So what's up Nev?" Harry asked

"What?" Neville asked his head snapping up. "Oh! I came by to drop off some fresh potion's ingredients for you. Ron had said you weren't going to be home."

"Ah," Harry said nodding.

"I'm sorry I handled that so badly mate," Neville said gesturing to the couch. "Just surprised me is all."

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for the ingredients," Harry said pushing himself off the couch arm. "I hate to be rude, Nev but.."

"Oh! Sure thing Harry," Neville said jumping up. "I'll fire call you some time later."

Harry walked Neville to the door and after he had apperated away, Harry closed the door firmly. He locked it both the door knob and the dead blot before performing a fare few complicated locking charms. Harry trudged back to the living room and dropped onto the couch. He leaned his head back and sighed.

"What the bloody hell am I doing?" Harry shouted jumping up.

He tossed a handful of floo powder in and partially dove into the fire place. He found himself again on the floor of Severus's sitting room. The man himself was sitting in the couch in front of the fire place, reading a potions magazine. He flipped one side of it down to look at Harry on the floor, one elegant eyebrow raised.

"It took you that long to get rid of him?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned and jumped up. He straddled Severus lap, throwing the potions magazine over their heads. Severus was looking up at Harry as the younger man dipped his head to reach Severus's lips. They hungrily devoured each other. Harry's shirt was soon wrenched over his head before Severus latched onto neck. Harry could feel the bruise rising as Severus's wicked tongue and mouth marked him. Harry leaned back with a groan his hips pushing down against Severus. He could feel the older man's magic crackling against his skin. Harry worked his hands into Severus's hair before gently pulling the dark head upward. Their eyes met. Harry ran the back of his hand down one of Severus's cheek. The older wizard's face again held that look of admiration and love. Harry smiled softly, pushing a lock of hair behind Severus's ear. His heart swelled nearly painfully in his chest, never in a million years did he expect this.

"I love you Severus Snape," Harry declared.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry before standing, while Harry's legs automatically wrapped around the older wizards waist. Harry found himself being carried into Severus bedroom, the one room he had yet to see in detail. His attention was quickly stolen from looking around as he was being put down. Severus hovered over him, elbows on either side of Harry's head. One leg was pressed in between Harry's trapping him, not that Harry had any intention of moving from the spot. Severus's eyes were mapping out Harry's face, as though memorizing every detail. He ran a finger down the side of Harry's face, causing the younger man to shiver. He traced said finger down a vein in Harry's neck, he followed with his finger mapping out all the veins across Harry's chest around his heart.

"Like the lines on a map," Severus whispered tracing a vein the lead towards Harry's arm. "Each one a road that leads me to where you are."

Severus's eyes were hooded and dark, focused only on the road map in front of him. He looked up at Harry, green met black and Harry's mind swirled with the intensity of the glance.

"I have been waiting to be lead here for so long," Severus spoke softly. "I have finally come home. I love you Harry Potter, as I never thought I could love another person."

Harry reached up and cupped Severus face in one hand. Severus leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Severus was soon sliding off Harry and pulling the younger man off the bed.

"Lesson plans?" Harry asked as Severus handed him his shirt back.

"Lesson plans," Severus confirmed and together they returned to the living room.

They sit side by side, thighs pressed together as they go over Severus's notes. The plan out each lesson for the whole year, discuss timing for a pop quiz. Should it be when students are doing well or doing poorly? They decided both, their students would be on their toes the whole year. The both ignore, for now, the information regarding the removal of the Dark Mark. They work together long into the afternoon, choosing each potions the students should be taught and when. It's not until Harry lets lose a tremendous yawn that the realize it's now pushing midnight. Harry glances down at his watch before realizing he hasn't worn one since the one he had in fifth year became waterlogged during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Severus cast the Tempus charm and they see illuminated in front of them the time: 1:38am.

"I am so not flooing back," Harry announced leaning back on the soft.

Severus pats one of Harry's knees and stands up. He goes into his bedroom, pulling out two white t-shirts and two pairs of blue plaid boxers. He returns and hands a pair to Harry.

"You'll sleep here with me tonight," Severus said before turning towards the bathroom. "In the morning we'll inform Minerva that you no longer require the rooms she prepared for you. There is room enough here for young Mr. Lupin to stay."

Harry stared after him, a smile rising on his face. He quickly changed into the pajamas Severus had provided and climbed into bed. Severus emerges from the bathroom. He leans casually against the door frame, his lean body back lit from the light on behind him. He studies Harry in his bed. The younger man oblivious to Severus standing there as he adjusts the pillows behind him. Severus walks over slowly and joins Harry in the bed. They each adjust themselves and get comfortable. Severus pulls Harry's back against his chest, arms wrapping around the him. Harry's hand rest on top of Severus's arms. Severus presses a kiss to the back of Harry's head, and very quickly they both drift off to sleep.


	13. Author

Hello (hopefully still) Loyal Readers,

My sincerest apologies due to my heinous lack of updates. The inspiration had left me. I sadly lost my way and accidentally disembarked the Snarry train. I have now however found my boarding pass and have returned to my seat. I will have an update VERY soon! And I promise to more will be coming very quickly! Thank you so much for reading my story and sticking with me! All right, I will now get back to writing what you're really waiting for!


	14. Chapter 12

Sorry this has taken so long guys! and that this is so short! More coming soon I promise! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Harry awoke slowly. His body becoming aware of the safety and warmth he was wrapped in. He had slept more soundly and completely than he could ever remember. He relished in the feeling of Severus' strong arms wrapped around him. Harry opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a T shirt covered chest. At some point during the night he had been pulled on top of Severus, their legs hopeless entwined. Harry could hear the gentle breathing and heart beat of the older wizard against his cheek. Harry lifted his head slowly to look at the sleeping face. He watched with rapt attention as Severus began to wake up. Blinking onyx eyes locked on green, a look of peace and absolute contentment on Severus' face. He look spoke that he had slept as well as Harry had.<p>

"Hi."

Was the only word Harry managed before he was pulled forward into a searing kiss. Harry pulled out of kiss and sat up, swinging a leg over and straddling Severus' hips. He pulled his t shirt over his head, Severus closely watching. Harry leaned down capturing the older wizards lips. Harry's hands snuck under Severus' shirt, exploring the flat plans of the stomach beneath. He worked the shirt up while feasting upon the soft lips below him. Severus sat up slightly, the kiss breaking long enough for the shirt to be pulled over his head. Harry studied the exposed flesh below him reverently, pressing a kiss to each scar. Severus sat up, Harry still in his lap. His hand weaving into to the younger wizard's hair, pulling Harry into a bruising kiss. Harry moaned at the feeling of the soft skin on his. Severus wrenched his mouth away as Harry rolled his hips downward. Severus rested his forehead against Harry's and attempted to catch his breath.

"As much as I desperately wish to continue this, I believe it would be best for the longevity of this relationship if we slow down a bit."

Harry nodded. "I couldn't agree or disagree more."

Severus laughed. "I feel your pain, believe me."

Harry smiled and swung one leg back over and snuggled into Severus' side.

"So what are your plans today?" Harry asked.

"We need to tell Minerva that you'll be moving in here. I have one or two potions I need to brew for the hospital wing, other then that my day is yours."

"Would you like to meet my godson today?" Harry asked while looking anywhere else except at the man next to him.

"I suppose I should seeing as Mr. Lupin will be a regular house guest." Severus said, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"So who gets the shower first?" Harry asked sitting up.

"I do brat." Severus jumped from the bed and had closed the bathroom door before Harry knew what was happening.

"Fine by me," Harry called after him.

He crossed his legs at the ankles and put his arms behind his head, relaxing while he had the chance.

Harry had just started to drift off when Severus emerged from the bathroom. A towel slung low on his hips, small beads of water rolling down his chest. Harry's mouth went very dry and yet he as on the verge of drooling at the same time. He watched wide eyed as Severus combed his dark hair and cast a drying charm. Those dark eyes flicked up to meet the hungry green eyes watching him. Severus crossed his arms and glowered at Harry, full potions master mode directed at the younger wizard. Harry slowed thickly. He felt slightly dizzy as all his blood was rushing in a southward direction. Severus stalked towards him, as though encased in the usual flowing black robes of the classroom. The noise that escaped Harry's throat was somewhere between a gasp, a whimper and a groan. Severus leaned over the younger wizard.

"Up, Mr. Potter," Severus growled. "Or I shall not kiss you again today."

Harry was up like a shot. He closed the door and turned the shower on, as cold as he could and stepped in, without even bothering to pull off his boxers or socks. He let the icy water run down skin that seemed to be on fire. Harry opened one eye to make sure it wasn't steaming off his flesh. He showered quickly and got out. He towel dried his hair before wrapping it around his waist and emerging. Severus had left a folded pile of clothes on the end of the bed. He dressed and joined Severus in the kitchen for bagels and coffee.

"I should fire call Andromeda to tell her I'm bringing you over." Harry said, speaking over his coffee cup.

Severus nodded. "She'll be alright with me coming with you, I assume?"

"Absolutely. She's been the only one I actually spoke to about you before Ron and Hermione forced it out of me." Severus reached for Harry's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well shall we?" Severus asked when they finished their breakfast.

With a quick fire call they were on their way. Andromeda had been ecstatic. Harry tumbled out of the fire place followed by Severus' graceful entrance.

"Hello Severus," Andromeda greeted with a smile. "You're looking well." She winked at Harry who quickly found the ceiling very interesting. "Teddy will be very glad you're here. He's in his room."

Harry glance at Severus, knowing full well that his godson's grandmother had a few questions for the older wizard.

"I'll be right back," Harry said giving Severus' hand a quick squeeze.

Teddy was playing with a set of wood blocks, he had built a fort around him. He turned and grinned when he saw Harry, his hair turning from golden brown to messy black tinged with pink.

"Bah! Look at castle!" Teddy said, his arms above his head wanting to be lifted.

"It's amazing kid," Harry spoke hoisting the boy into his arms. "I brought someone very important to me here to meet you."

"Who?" Teddy asked, trying to see over Harry's shoulder and into the hall.

"Let's go see."

Harry put Teddy down and the boy dashed into the hallway and into the living room. When Harry walked in Teddy had frozen in front of Severus and his grandmother. He was starring at Severus like he had never seen anything like him. Severus down on his knees to be at Teddy's level, even though he still towered over him.

"Hello Mr Lupin. My name is Severus." The older wizard held out his hand to shake Teddy's.

The boys hair suddenly became a shock of pink. The same color his mother had sported so many times. He tentatively reached out and shook Severus' hand, mouth wide with awe. When Severus stood, his knees popping slightly Teddy's arms flew up in the universal sign of wanted to be picked up. Severus hoisted to boy up, resting him on one hip. Teddy smiled and giggled when he noticed how high up he was.

"I'd say you made a new friend Sev," Harry said smiling.

"Seb!" Teddy said clapping his hands together.

"A nickname as well," Severus said an eye brow rising in Harry's direction.

Harry grinned. "Do you like Severus Teddy?"

"Yes." Teddy said as he snuggled into Severus' arms.

His tiny fists wound into the older wizard's robes. Severus shifted the boy up so one arm was under his bottom and one hand on his back while Teddy's head rested on Severus' shoulder. Harry watched as his godson took to Severus like a duck to water and vice versa. Teddy's eyes fluttered shut and he snuggled his bright pink head further into the Severus' shoulder.

"I'll just put him down for a nap," Severus whispered and made his way to Teddy's room.

Harry smiled as he watched Severus's retreating back.

"He's good with him," Andromeda said from behind him.

She came in the living room with a tray of tea and biscuits. Harry took a cup and a biscuit from the tray and settled onto the couch. She joined Harry, looking him over carefully before taking her own cup of tea.

"You look happy. More so than you've been in a long time." Andromeda told him before taking a sip of her tea.

"I am." Harry said simply.

Severus joined them quietly, sitting in the empty chair closest to Harry's side of the couch. Harry smiled at the older man, feeling a wave of contentment he had never before known in his life. He saw a similar feeling shining from the dark eyes studying his face. A soft cough reminded them that they had company.

"You realize of course that Molly is going to have your head from bring Severus here first." Andromeda informed them, before taking a careful sip.

Harry spat his tea, thankful back into his cup. "Oh hell!"

"Charming I'm sure." Severus rolled his eyes and handed Harry a napkin. "I just get back into the country and you're already going to get me hunted down by Molly Weasley."

"Don't worry Sev," Harry said getting to his feet. "I'll take the blame."

"Too right you will," Severus mumbled, pulling himself from the chair.

"Thank for the tea Andromeda. We'll be back soon."

"Of course boys," She said waving of the thanks.

They left the house and walked outside the wards before apperating to the Burrow. The house came into view as they mounted the hill above it. Harry for the first time was terrified of walking into the front door.

"You've faced down Voldemort and yet you cannot bring yourself to face the wrath of the Weasley matriarch?" Severus asked from behind him.

"Are you kidding?!" Harry asked spinning around. "She's way scarier!"

"Agreed." Severus admitted. "I think we should break up."

Harry snorted. "Come on."

He grabbed Severus hand, they each took a deep breath and marched towards their doom.


	15. Chapter 13

Here you go kids! Enjoy and keeps those reviews coming! I'm working on the next chapter right now.

* * *

><p>Harry had his free hand raised to knock on the door. He lowered it and looked and Severus.<p>

"How about a kiss before I die?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaning in to fulfill the request. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Harry's wet from the nervous way he had licked them before the kiss. Severus' were warm and soft. The chaste kiss soon became less so as Harry's mouth fell open in pleasure. Severus used this to his advantage and added his tongue into the mix. Harry leaned up on his tip toes to deepen the kiss, Severus' arm coming up his back to support him. The door of course was then wrenched open.

"Blood hell! My eyes! My eyes!" Ron cried, throwing an arm over his face and slamming the door closed again.

Harry broke the kiss and gently banged his forehead against Severus' shoulder.

"Thank Merlin it wasn't her," Severus whispered from above his head.

They straightened their robes and Harry knocked gently on the door. Ron answered it, with a hand over his eyes.

"Is it safe now?" He asked, keeping that hand firmly in place.

"Yes, you prat!" Harry laughed and pulled Ron's hand off his face.

"Alright, come in," Ron said, before walking back into the kitchen.

"You love me right?" Harry asked looking up at Severus.

"Harry, I am about to walk willing into THE lion's den, do you have to ask?"

Harry nodded.

Severus pulled Harry into his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you brat. Now lets get this over with."

They walked in and Harry found himself pulled into a hug from Hermione, who soon after proceeded to pull a sputtering Severus into an equally tight embrace.

"I'm just so happy for you both," she whispered eyes wet with tears.

"Me too mate," Ron whispered as well slapping Harry in the back and held a hand out to Severus, who shook it tentatively.

"Thanks guys." Harry whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Severus asked, also whispering.

"Andromeda fire called, to mention that you had been visiting Teddy," Hermione whispered.

"She sold me out?! I knew it!" Harry whispered angrily.

"Harry James Potter," Came the sharp voice of Mrs. Weasley from the living room. "Come in here please."

"I've got some potions I need to see to," Severus whispered to Harry. "Tell me how it goes."

Severus tried to pull his hand from Harry's and escape until...

"You as well Severus Snape." Mrs. Weasley added.

"Bugger." Severus swore under his breath.

"Good luck," Ron said grinning.

He slapped Harry on he back again and walked into the living room. Hermione gave them an encouraging double thumbs up and followed Ron.

Harry took a deep breath and headed into to greet his adopted family. Severus squeezed his hand as they stepped into the living room. Upon entering they were greeted by a scene that neither man had been expecting. There was a large banner hung up over the fire place that read: "Congratulations!" and a rather large elaborate cake on the coffee table. The only people in the room were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron and Hermione. Harry blinked. He had to be imagining this entire scene. What was really happening had to be a fuming Molly Weasley sitting in an arm chair, Mr. Weasley with a hand on her shoulder to stop her from jumping up. She would be ready to tear him to pieces for not coming to her visit to do the whole 'meet the parents' thing with Severus. She was going to tell him that she didn't approve and he and Severus would have to fight tooth and nail for his family to finally accept their relationship. There was no way that his luck could possibly be holding out this long. His eyes popped opened when he felt himself squeezed into Severus' side. Mrs. Weasley had pulled both men into a bone crushing hug. She was sobbing but smiling at the same time.

"I couldn't be more happy for you both!" Mrs. Weasley cried hugging them closer.

"Molly, give them some breath room!" Mr. Weasley laughed.

She took a step back and took Harry and Severus' free hand in one of hers.

"Arthur and I fully approve of this match." Mrs. Weasley told them, smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry spoke gratitude and love for this woman in front of him growing ten fold. "We truly appreciate this Molly," said a shocked and nearly speechless Severus.

"Well please sit, and lets have some cake," Mrs. Weasley said whipping her eyes.

The three couples perched themselves on various chairs and sofas and enjoyed their cake and surprisingly free flowing conversation. Harry was very proud of his family and of Severus. There was just the rest of the Weasley's to tell, who with their parents reaction he would fare much better when they were all told. Luna, who Harry knew would be ecstatic, and the rest of the Wizardly world of course would eventually find out but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. He was not going to let any fears of others reaction make him unhappy. He excused himself to use the loo, not feeling bad at all leaving Severus, who was engrossed in a conversation with Hermione about Harry's thesis. Which in the past few days the results had totally slipped Harry's mind. On his way out of the bathroom he was accosted by Severus who appeared to be waiting for him. Harry found himself pressed up against the wall behind him, hands above his head trapped at the wrist by Severus' strong hands. His lips were caught suddenly in a fiery kiss. Harry leaned forward deepening the kiss. Severus wrenched his mouth away, dark eyes flashing. He moved down to feast on the flesh below Harry's ear.

"Soon I am going to get you alone." Severus whispered, before gently biting the ear lobe he was speaking into.

Harry gasped, his eyes snapping open to listen to what he was being told.

"Somewhere that no one will find us. No one will knock on our door, stick their head in the fire or any other distraction."

He let Harry's wrists go and pulled the younger man to his chest. Harry's arms snaked up and worked their way into Severus' hair. Their lips came together as though pulled by gravity. The fact that they were standing in a completely exposed hallway in The Burrow had completely left Harry's mind, all that mattered was the man in his arms. The world around them could fall away completely and Harry wouldn't have cared in the slightest. Severus of course seemed to at least vaguely remember this fact. With final soft peck upon Harry's swollen lips, Severus stepped back and smoothed his robes. He took Harry's shoulders in his hand and spun the dazed man towards the stairs.

"Go, and I will follow you shortly," Severus whispered from behind Harry.

With a smack to Harry's rear, Severus shut himself in the bathroom. Harry glared at the door and tried to will his breathing back to normal. He brushed the front of his robes trying to rid them of some of the wrinkles. He headed back downstairs. He slid back into his seat and picked his cup of tea back up. When Ron sent a wink his way, Harry nearly spat his sip. Severus casually returned to the room sitting next to Harry. The blush that suddenly took over Harry's face surprised him. He coughed and put the tea cup back.

"Well Mrs. Weasley," Harry started. "Thank you so much this, but we should be getting back."

"Yes, of course dear. Severus was telling us that you still need to speak to Minerva about your living arrangements. Well we won't keep you any longer."

She stood giving them each a hug. They said good bye to the rest of the group and marched back up the hill.

"I am relived that went so well," Severus spoke once they had returned to Hogwarts.

"Me too," Harry said, taking Severus hand in his. "Now forward to the headmistress, and Dumbledore's portrait!" Harry laughed heartily at Severus' groan. "It won't be so bad."

"Oh of course not, we'll just find ourselves blinded by his damned twinkle. How that was captured in a painting is entirely beyond me. Did you know that damned tin of Lemon Drops is permanently stuck on the desk? Not from magic mind you, it's stuck on there by whatever vile substance those things are made of! If it wasn't from that damned curse or me, he'd have just died from ingesting to much yellow number 5!"


	16. Chapter 14

Hello loyal fans and readers, my apologies again for the delay in updates. Next chapter will be up soon! Enjoy and Thanks!

* * *

><p>Harry's laughter was uncontrollable. He dropped to his knees, his free arm wrapping around his stomach. Tears were streaming down his eyes and he was gasping for breath.<p>

"Think that's funny do you?" Severus asked looking down.

Harry looked up at him to answer but the moment he set his eyes on Severus, he snorted and went back to hysterical laughter. Severus sighed as though put upon, before he bent down and hoisted a squawking Harry up and threw him over one shoulder.

"Hey!" Harry protested

"You were taking to long." Severus told him and began the march up to the headmistress' office.

Severus reached a hand up and knocked on the door before pushing it opened. He plopped Harry back down. They both looked towards the desk expecting a greeting. The found themselves facing something completely unexpected. Sitting on the desk was a cat with one paw raised and a small pink tongue sticking out. The cat was frozen starring at them as though it had been caught doing a very cat-like thing. It was then that Severus noticed very familiar markings around the cat's eyes.

"Minerva?" Severus asked.

The cat lowered a paw and glared at the two of them before jumping off the desk and dashing into an adjoining room. Severus looked at Harry for a moment before roaring with laughter, Harry quickly joining.

"It's too much!" Harry gasped out. "Too much, too soon!"

They were leaning against each other for help to stand as they laughed. Minerva came back, smoothing her robes before sitting down behind the desk. She sat stiffly but there was a tinge of pink staining her cheeks.

"Have you finished gentlemen?" She asked the two standing in her door way.

They nodded at her and she gestured for them to take a seat. They sat, each trying to catch their breath. Harry eyes took in the tin of Lemon Drops on the desk. He snorted.

"Don't you dare," Severus growled at him.

Harry bite the inside of his cheek to stop laughing more.

"Was there something you two needed?" McGonagall asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes actually," Severus began. "Harry is going to be staying in my rooms rather than the ones that had been prepared for him."

"Oh?" McGonagall asked, turning towards Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Well, that's just as well considering I still have to find myself a DADA professor in less than a month." McGonagall sighed, but quirked a smile at the younger wizards. "Alright, off with you."

There was a slight cough from behind where Harry and Severus were. They turned towards the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Congratulations boys," Dumbledore spoke, his eyes sparkling. "I know you'll be very happy together."

"Thank you, sir" They answered him.

"Don't be strangers," The portrait added with a yawn, before falling asleep.

They said their goodbyes to McGonagall and headed back towards the dungeon.

"I still have to bring my stuff here," Harry said flopping onto the sofa.

"Indeed," Severus spoke sitting next to him.

"I should go and pack some stuff." Harry said leaning forward with his hands on his knees. "Do you want some time to think about all that?"

Harry gestured to the research about Severus' mark sitting on the coffee table.

"I suppose I wouldn't be adverse to such and idea" Severus said with a sigh.

"I'll be back 1st thing in the morning," Harry said resting a hand on Severus' knee. "And I come back sooner if you need anything."

Severus nodded and Harry stood up.

"I really don't want to leave," Harry said looking down at Severus.

"You're just leaving for less than 8 hours, Harry." Severus said with soft smile. "Knowing you, you'll haphazardly throw anything you can get your hands on into your trunk just to get back here sooner. You'll end up forgetting something vital and then spend more of our time going back and forth to get what you've forgotten."

Harry leaned down and caught Severus' lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'll be back in the morning," Harry said smiling.

"Make sure that you are."

"I love you Severus." Harry told the older wizard his tone serious.

"I love you, brat. Come home soon."

Harry flooed back to Grimlaud place and dashed upstairs to his bedroom. Trying very hard not to do exactly what Severus said, Harry went through his things carefully and methodically. He chose the things he actually wanted to bring with him. His cloths were actually folded, thanks to Kreature, which made things go a bit faster in that department. He packed some of the toys from Teddy's room, his photo album, an odd collection of books, and a certain copy of Advanced Potion Making. He packed a few select potions including the extra Felix Felicus he had brewed. It was in packing his potions satchel that it suddenly occurred to him he still didn't have his results for his thesis. He had been far to busy with all these huge changes that it hadn't crossed his mind once. He headed towards the front hall. He had put a basket there for any in coming mail. It was easier to have Kreature collect the owls when he was brewing or wasn't home. There it was, right on top. A rather large and fancy looking parchment envelope with rather official looking block lettering with his name.

Mister H. Potter

12 Grimlaud Place

London

"At least it doesn't say 'Cupboard under the stairs' this time." Harry mumbled to himself.

The letter felt heavy in his hands. If he failed there was no way in hell he was going to teach potions with Severus. He'd have to take the damn DADA job, just to still live with the man. He really didn't want to open it alone. He glanced around, all his things were packed and there was really no reason to stay. Except he had told Severus that he was going to give the man some space to think alone about their research.

"ARGH!" Harry pulling at his hair with one hand.

He walked over to the fireplace, kneeled and threw a handful of floo powder in.

"Hey Sev?" Harry asked the empty living room of Severus' quarters.

"Harry?" Severus spoke coming in from the direction of the kitchen. "You okay?"

"I know it's really sooner than I meant it to be but can I come threw?"

"Of course," Severus said stepping aside.

Harry stepped into the fire place and came into the room, brushing off his robes. He thrust the letter into Severus' hands.

"Thesis results?" Severus asked with a raise eyebrow.

Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Have you looked at them yet?" Severus asked sitting down on the couch.

Harry opened the fridge and looked in. "No."

"May I ask why?" Severus called from the other room.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Harry asked coming back.

Severus pointed to a liquor cabinet near the fireplace that Harry had overlooked before. He glanced at a few labels and decided on a splash of Fire Whiskey. He tossed it down and gagged a bit before going back to kitchen to rinse out his glass. He returned the glass and took to pacing in front of the fireplace.

"If I've failed I'm going to take the DADA position." Harry told him, shoving his hands in his pockets and resuming his pacing.

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus said, opening the letter.

His face fell a fraction. He glanced up at Harry and then again at the letter. Harry watched every tick with a growing sense of dread.

"Merlin's balls! I failed didn't I?" Harry cried, throwing himself into an empty arm chair. "I knew it. I shouldn't have bothered at all. Should have stayed with what I was good at. I mean what else could 'Harry Bloody Potter' be any good at. Christ, you've been right about me the whole time."

"Would you please calm yourself?" Severus asked, glaring lightly at Harry. "I am merely taken aback by your final score."

"What is it?" Harry said sitting up. Hope springing up the tiniest bit.

"You're potion mastery score is five points higher than mine." Severus all but whispered.

"WHAT?!"


	17. Chapter 15

Sorry this is so short kids but I wanted to post something to keep your interest. The next chapter will be extra long I promise! Enjoy and keeps those reviews coming!

* * *

><p>Severus handed Harry the parchment. Harry scanned it looking the important part. He looked at his score. There was a comparison list between his scores and the top ten scores in the history of the test. He and Severus were 4th and 5th on the list and Harry found himself five points ahead of Severus. His eyes snapped up to Severus' face.<p>

"Frankly, I blame myself," Severus said a smug smirk on his lips. "If I hadn't carelessly left a battered potions book lying around I wouldn't have found myself in such a predicament."

Harry pulled Severus off the couch and into his arms.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to Severus' neck.

"Congratulations Master Potter," Severus whispered back before taking Harry's ear lob between his teeth.

Harry shuddered with pleasure. "I forgot to bring my stuff."

"Tell Kreature to bring it," Severus between the kiss he was pressing to Harry's neck.

Severus stepped away and headed into the kitchen, leaving an over heated Harry standing in the living room.

"Kreature?" Harry asked and the elf popped into the room.

"Your things Master Harry," Kreature spoke gesturing to the trunk he had brought with him.

"Thank you so much Kreature!" Harry said sighing in relief.

Kreature left with a bow. Harry walked into the kitchen where Severus was making them sandwiches. Harry came up behind the older man and wrapped his arms around him, resting a cheek on the back of Severus' shoulder. Severus turned in Harry's arms to face him, the sudden full frontal contact made Harry gasp. Severus was studying Harry's eyes, an unknown emotion floating in them. It was a combination of contentment, adoration, amusement, desire and love. Harry felt sure the same was showing in his own eyes as Severus' lips descended upon his in a soft as air kiss. It was continued by Harry who could not get enough of those soft lips moving in tandem against his own. Severus' hands worked their way into Harry's hair, pulling the younger wizard into closer contact. When they pulled back for air Severus rested his forehead against Harry's.

"I've had some time to think about the bonding mark." Severus whispered, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Okay." Harry said curious as to where this was going to go.

"I have no interest in changing the mark unless you agree bond with me." Severus stated. "I realize that it is far to soon in our relationship to have that particular conversation, but that is my final word on the matter."

Once again Harry's world went off axis. This was shocking and yet wonderful information. There was an ache in his heart, a delicious and painful but at the same time humbling and awe inspiring.

"You would bond with me?" Harry asked in wonder of the man in his arms.

"In this world and the next," Severus began. "I would make you my family and bind our hearts and souls for all the world and for ourselves. I want you to hold a piece of me and you a piece of me."

"Severus," Harry spoke again blown away. There were no words that he could possible utter that would sound as heartfelt and eloquent at the ones Severus had uttered other than: "Yes. I will bond with you." Severus stepped away from the counter, his hands coming up around Harry's face.

"I love you," Severus spoke to Harry reverently.

Harry pulled Severus in for a kiss. The older wizard hoisted Harry into his arms and Harry's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. The walk to the bedroom took longer than Severus would have liked. It was impossible to keep his lips off the younger wizard in his arms. At long last he pushed the bedroom door open, using Harry's back and dropped him onto the bed. Harry scooted back on the mattress to watch as Severus unbuttoned his dress shirt. Each undone button was a shock to Harry's libido. Every inch of alabaster skin causing Harry to bite on his lower lip. The shirt was finally dropped behind Severus. Harry however had lost all patience. He jumped up on his knees and leaned off the mattress to unbuckle Severus' belt and pants as quickly as he could. Severus batted Harry's hands away and pulled the younger man shirt over his head, tossing it aside and adding to the growing pile behind him. They paused for a moment to each remove their socks, the fear of looking ridiculous being completely naked except for socks was over whelming. Severus leaned over Harry who was still on his knees and kissed the swollen lips before him. Severus noticed a slight tingling but ignored it to climb onto the bed. He wedged himself between Harry's legs, arms coming up behind Harry's back.

"Hey Severus are you home?" Came a voice from the living room.

The tingling Severus felt was suddenly explained, it was someone keyed into his wards entering.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said throwing himself back on the mattress.

Severus hung his head and sighed loudly. "That's Draco. I forgot that today we planned to have a drink." At Harry's glare he explained. "He's my godson and I haven't seen him since I got back. We made the plans before all this," Severus gestured between them. "I forgot to mention it."

"Alright," Harry said with an agitated sigh. "You better get out there before he comes in."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry gently. "Get dressed and come out when you're ready."

Harry buttoned his pants back up and sat up. Severus grabbed a black v neck tee from his drawer, and returned his pants to their full up right position and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He gave Harry an apologetic smile and went out to the living room. Harry stood up and pulled his wrinkled shirt back over his head. He and Draco had become friendly the previous year. Harry had testified on Draco's behalf and help make sure he was acquitted of the attempted murder charge. Together they had made sure the book was thrown at Lucius Malfoy who was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban. The two men actually had quite a deal in common, their friendship in the past obviously hadn't the chance to flourish when they were at school. This suddenly showing up and interrupting a very promising evening was a bit of a blow. He understood completely why Severus had forgotten about his meeting, the past few days had indeed been a blur. Harry rubbed a hand over his face and headed out into the living room.


	18. Chapter 16

Sorry about the delay folks. I promise that I am still working on this and I will update when I can. I hope you enjoy this and keep up those reviews!

* * *

><p>Draco had already flopped himself on the sofa with the strange comfortable grace that both Slytherins had in spades and had been fitted with a drink. Severus was standing at the liquor cabinet pouring a drink for Harry and himself. Harry sat in one of the empty chairs and was handed his drink. Severus planted a hip against the arm of said chair.<p>

"Sev mentioned that pretty much everyone you know has been dropping in unexpectedly so I apologize for that," Draco said raising his glass in Harry's direction.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said waving off the apology. "I can go back to my place if you want to catch up alone."

"Of course not," Draco smiled at Harry. "We've been working on this friends thing for a year now Potter, you're with Severus, so I'd say it's official. We're stuck together."

Harry sat up suddenly, a plan suddenly forming in his mind.

"Harry?" Severus asked wary of the look in Harry's eyes. "What are you plotting?"

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked looking at Draco.

"Me? Besides attempting and mostly failing to improve my family's name to something half way reputable. Not a bloody thing." Draco told him. "Why?"

"McGonagall is looking for someone to teach Defense," Harry told him. "You should apply for the job."

"Me? You're the bloody Hero after all." Draco scoffed.

"Harry is going to co-teaching Potions with me," Severus said from his perch on the arm of Harry's chair.

Draco spat his drink. "Are you serious?!" He asked while whipping his mouth.

Severus rather smugly handed over Harry's Potion Mastery results. Draco blinked, looked at the both of them and then back to the results.

"Well, I'll be damned." Draco said handing them back.

"It's a perfect solution really," Harry started. "You get something to do, the Defense position gets filled and you get to spend time with Severus and we can work more on that friends thing."

"Absolutely mental Potter," Draco said starring at him amazed. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll talk to McGonagall right now."

Draco downed his drink and with a salute to Harry and Severus he was out the door.

"Two birds with one stone Harry?" Severus asked smiling. "Helping out Minerva and getting rid of Draco early, well done."

"Remember how you had mentioned about finding a place for us to be alone where no one would find us?" Harry asked standing up.

"Yes," Severus replied raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should go back to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry started walking towards the door.

Severus sighed loudly. "I'll expect an explanation on the way."

Together they walked the empty halls on the way to the 3rd floor girl's bathroom. They slid down the entrance and headed towards Slytherin's office.

"The explanation is that Slytherin will be able to tell us a secret room that no one knows about, much like the one we're standing in." Harry said, opening the door. "I mean for all we know there is a bed and bathroom down here."

Severus stooped and starred at Harry. "That is an ingenious idea."

" I certainly thought so," Harry stated over his shoulder.

They walked in a face Salazar Syltherin empty portrait. Harry stepped forward and knocked gently on the frame. Slytherin stuck his head into frame

"Oh it's you again!" He said a smile breaking out on his face.

"Hello," Harry greeted the portrait. "Sir, I have a question for you."

"Ask away my boy," Slytherin answered while pouring a glass of wine.

"Well I was wondering if perhaps there was somewhere in the castle, where" Harry paused and turned to Severus.

"Where a couple of fine young men could find themselves some uninterrupted privacy?" Sytherin asked, taking a sip.

Harry was taken aback but please. "Yes actually."

Slytherin put down his drink. "Go into the other room there," He pointed to the back room with the library and large table. "Middle bookshelf third shelf from the bottom there is a book called 'Serpents: Symbols and Salvation in the Ancient Near East' by Viridian Anguis*. Simply pull the book out and there knob behind it that will should hopefully still open the door. I highly recommend read that book as well. Cracking good read."

Severus had already walked into the room as was pulling the book off the shelf. He reached in a turned the knob on the wall. He pulled opened a large stretch of bookshelf to reveal the room behind it. Harry followed Severus into the room. The walls were a light colored stone, there was a large four-poster bed, book shelf, night stands and a round table with two comfy leather chairs, there was a large fire place and a window that was spelled to show a corner of the forest and the lake beyond. There was a small door that lead to a bathroom with a rather inviting bathtub. The entire room however was covered in a very thick layer of dust. Together they began to banish the build up of dust.

"May I ask you a hypothetical question?" Severus asked sitting down in the one the leather chairs he had just cleaned.

"Okay," Harry replied lowering his wand from the drapes he had been cleaning.

"If I hadn't survived that night, or if you hadn't come back there," Severus began. "What would have done? Where would your life now?"

Harry breathed in a shocked breath. He quickly banished the dust from the opposite chair and sat down heavily in it.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I most likely would have stayed with Ginny. I would have become an Auror. I would have spent the rest of my life feeling incomplete. There would have been a hole in my life and my heart and I would never know what it was or how to fill it. Why do you ask?"

"I suppose I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any regrets in this," Severus said indicating the both of them with a elegant finger. "I have absolutely no regrets. Even if I hadn't seen you before I left, I would have sought you out before too long."

Harry got out of his chair and crouched down in front of Severus, and took the older wizards left arm gently in his hand. Harry rolled up the sleeve revealing the Dark Mark. He lightly brushed his fingers over the mark. It was in this moment that Harry knew what their bonding marks should look like. He raised his hand and gently touched the mark before beginning the spell to change the shape and to bond them together. Slowly the mark changed, it shifted into two small snakes, one red, one green intertwining themselves around Severus' arm. Their bodies wrapped around one another around the back of Severus' arm before their tails and heads twined together around the front. Severus gasped as he looked at the bonding mark. He quickly raised his own wand performing the spell in return on Harry's left arm. Harry felt Severus' magic flood his body. The love the older wizard felt for him washed over his skin, taking his breath away. He felt the snakes twine around his arm before settling into place. The site seemed to radiate with Severus' magic.

Harry looked up into the dark eyes once the snakes had settled.

"I love you," Harry said before Severus hauled him up into his lap.

Their lips crashed together in a desperate kiss. There was a loud popping sound next to them that pulled them out of their reverie. It was a scroll declaring that their bond had been filed in the Ministry of Magic Archives. The form was done automatically and without knowingly of anyone in the Archive but the document could be accessed at any time if an inquiring party knew of its existence. They simply had to sign it. Harry grinned and conjured a quill. He signed his name with a flourish before handing it to Severus. The older man's eye brows raised and he turned to look at Harry, who smiled and nodded. Severus sighed and signed his name with equal flourish. Severus banished the pen as the scroll disappeared with another pop. He took Harry's face gently between his hands. Dark eyes intently studied the green one looking back. Severus found himself in awe of the younger wizard he had just bonded his heart, body and soul to.

"I love you Harry Potter-Snape," Severus said a wicked grin coming to his face.

* * *

><p>*Viridian Anguis -green snake (in Latin)<p> 


	19. Chapter 17

Sorry this took me so long folks! It has been a crazy month. I am writing more as we speak. It'll be up some time in the next week I promise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Severus stood up from the chairs, arms full of his bond mate. His face titled up to look at Harry's as he walked them to the bed. He turned and sat. The cloud of dust that suddenly enveloped them from the bed made them cough.<p>

"This is getting ridiculous!" Harry coughed out.

"Clearly the Potter-Snape luck is no better than the luck you had before," Severus coughed before sneezing.

"Maybe this is Snape luck," Harry huffed, crossing his arms.

Severus rolled his eyes. Harry tried to climb off Severus' lap, but was quickly stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Severus growled.

Harry vaguely pointed in the direction of his wand on the floor, where he dropped it after the bonding. Severus' eyes were darkening and shining with love and desire making Harry's mouth run dry. Severus quirked an elegant eyebrow before waving his hand simply. The dust disappeared and the ugly moldy green color bedding was changed. Severus rolled Harry onto his back. Harry glanced around at the new bedding. His back was pressed into a white down comforter with navy piping. At the head of the bed was a pile of both navy and white pillows. Harry crawled his way to the center of the bed on his elbows, eyes never leaving Severus'. The older wizard removed his shit, tossing in the direction of the leather chairs before tugging Harry's up and over, tossing it to join his own. Severus leaned over Harry pressing a kiss to the already well kissed lips. Harry found himself in awe of the man he had know tied himself to. The feeling swelled in his heart, clenched in a pleasure/pain way. He took Severus' face in his hands, much like the older wizard had done earlier. He studied every inch of the face above him, the dark eyes shining with desire and love, the well tailored eyebrows that had at long last would never hold a scowl again. The slightly hooked Romanesque nose and the lips that he would spend the rest of his life kissing. Green eyes returned the dark ones above.

"I love you Severus Potter-Snape," Harry spoke softly and reverently.

Severus wrapped his arms underneath Harry's back pulling the younger wizard to his chest. Harry pressed a kiss to the column of neck he found his lips next to. Severus sighed, contented with what had transpired. He pulled back gently from the embrace shifting his weight to grab his wand from the bed. A whispered spell had the rest of their clothing removed and added to the pile to the pile on the floor. Each wizard gasped as the cool air of the room and their heated flesh came in contact. Severus pulled Harry's arms above his head and began to rain light kisses and nips of teeth along Harry's throat. Harry moaned at the sensations, hips thrusting upwards seeking contact. Severus removed one hand holding Harry's wrist up and moved it to hold his wayward hips to the mattress.

"We have all the time in the world, Harry." Severus whispered in Harry's ear before licking the shell and nibbling on the lobe.

Harry moaned again trying in vain to free his hands to pull Severus up to him. The older wizard smiled wickedly at him before lowered said wicked mouth to a dusty pink nipple. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as Severus worked his way down Harry's chest. Severus finally reached his distention with a soft whistle. Harry's eyes snapped opened as he felt the hand release his wrist, only to have his hips held down as he was sucked into Severus' mouth. Harry shouted unintelligibly, his hands grasping desperately at the sheets below him. Somewhere floating in the back of Harry's mind told him that he shouldn't have been surprised by Severus' talent with his mouth. The way the man spoke and the snapping whit, and his kisses should have been a dead give away. Severus tongue swirled around in a way that had Harry gasping and clutching at Severus' hair. The sensations were quickly becoming to much. He pulled the older wizard up, pulling that wicked mouth into a deep and brutal kiss. Harry mewled into the kiss and Severus' nails scraped a path up his shoulders. Severus pulled back from the kiss, lifting up on his elbows with a leg wedging in between Harry's. His dark eyes studying the lines of Harry's face. He bent his head down to whisper a spell in Harry's ear. The younger wizard cried out softy at the feeling of being magically prepared for what was about to happen.

"I love you," Severus whispered before sliding down Harry's body once more.

He gently took Harry's ankles in hand and gently pulled his legs apart. Severus place one leg on his shoulder, the other hooked lightly over one hip. His dark eyes snapped to Harry's as he gently pushed in. The pain that Harry had expected never game. Severus smirked at Harry's surprise before bring himself to the hilt with loud moans from both of them. Severus set a slow and torturous pace. Pulling nearly all the way out before pushed back in with slow strokes. Soon Harry's hips were bucking wildly to get Severus to move. Nothing but pleas and filth poured from the swollen lips of the green eyes wizard. Severus picked up the pace, a long fingered hand wrapping around Harry's weeping erection. Severus drove them closer to glorious absolution. Harry's back bowed and his mouth dropped opened with a silent scream while Severus roared above him, their magic combining and crackling across heated skin. Harry moaned at the cessations rippling through his body. The bonding mark hummed and felt comfortingly tight. Severus face was pressed into the side of his neck, warm breath tickling his shoulder. Severus slipped gently out of Harry and rolled onto his back pulling Harry to rest on his chest. Harry felt their magic continue to undulate around them, every spot of flesh to flesh contact more alive. His heart ached in a tight, constricting but wonderful and calming way.

"This is addiction," Harry whispered softly.

"No," Severus whispered back. "This is magic. This is love."

They wrapped themselves within the each other arms and soft sheets, succumbing to slumber.


	20. Chapter 18

That came together more quickly than I thought! Enjoy! and keeps those reviews coming! More up soon!

* * *

><p>Harry awoke blissfully sore and wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs. His head was tucked under Severus' chin. He extracted himself slowly to look at Severus' sleeping face. Harry smiled at the face of his bonded, heart swelling in contentment. As though sensing Harry's gaze, Severus eyes opened. The dark orbs softening at the look on Harry's face. Harry pressed his lips to Severus' a set a leisurely pace to their kiss. Wordlessly they extracted themselves from the bed. Simple charms had the bed made, and slightly wrinkled cloths returned to their persons. They walked close to each other on the way back to Severus' chamber. When they reached the room, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, chin resting on the younger wizard's shoulder. Harry hugged said arms closer to himself.<p>

"I love you Sev." Harry whispered.

He could feel the bonding mark warm slightly, answering with Severus' emotions even if the man didn't say a word.

"What do you have planned for today?" Severus asked, extracting his arms.

"I thought I'd bring Teddy around to show him where he'll be staying with us. Then get a good look at our classroom and figure out exactly how to teach."

"You've taught before you know," Severus said, walking towards the kitchen and putting on the kettle.

"I know." Harry said sitting down at the kitchen table. "Teaching defense is a bit different than teaching Potions."

"True," Severus quipped returning with steaming mugs of tea. "I just find myself surprised that you're going into this with a plan and not just winging it."

Harry allowed one eye brow to raise in a decent impersonation of his bonded. He couldn't hold it for long before laughing.

"That takes years of practice Potter-Snape. I'll allow you my name but not my signature look, thank you very much."

Harry laughed and downed his tea. "Alright, I'll see you later."

Severus stood when Harry did. "I'll be in Diagon Alley until late afternoon. I have some ingredients for our stores to purchase."

Harry stepped close to Severus and pulled him into a searing kiss by the collar.

"Have a good day," Harry said, smiling at the slightly dazed look on Severus face before he floo'ed Andromeda's.

Harry brought Teddy back to their chambers and began to set up the room. Teddy telling him what he did and didn't like. They ended up with yellow paint for the walls with a boarder of green snakes with friendly dark brown eyes. Harry smirked at how taken Teddy had been with Severus. Harry transfigured a crib, and changing table with coverings and bumpers that matched the paint and boarder. A large bookshelf that Harry would have to fill with Teddy's favorite books, and a toy chest that held a stuffed wolf with golden eyes. The stuffed animal was one that Teddy had picked out on his own. The golden honey brown fur and gold eyes looking very familiar. Teddy had started calling the stuffed wolf, "Moon" which Harry found amazing and saddening. Teddy seeming to sense this turned to Harry.

"Ba! Up!" He cried, little hands reaching for his Godfather.

Harry smiled and picked him up. "Better?"

"Ba?" Teddy asked one hand touching the bond mark. "Where Seb?"

Harry laughed. "He'll be back later. Would you like to take a nap so it won't be so long a wait?"

"No nap!" Teddy said, his hair darkening from light pink to a nearly blood red. He crossed his tiny arms and pouted.

Of course it was less than five minutes later, as Harry was reading to him did Teddy began to fall asleep. Harry stood and floo'd the boy back to his Grandmother's. He placed him in his crib and with a kiss to the boys golden hair he returned to the castle and made his way to the Potions classroom. As he was moving between the desks trying to get a feel for the layout of the room, he felt the bond mark tingling. Unsure what it meant, Harry continued his lesson planning. The tingling had put him on edge. He nagged at the back of his mind and made him agitated. It felt rather like a familiar tingling a certain scar used to have. He rubbed his forehead out of habit and nerves. It was then the bond mark became cold and tight around his wrist did his stomach drop out and the preverbal other shoe hit to floor with a loud thump. He could feel Severus' sudden fear and rage ripple through the mark. Harry was in his hand like shot, and he was running faster than he ever had to reach the end of the anti-apperation wards. He dashed past a shocked looking Minerva McGonagall in the entrance hall.

"Harry?!" She shouted after him.

"Severus is in trouble!" Harry shouted over his shoulder, without stopping.

The moment he was threw the gate, he grabbed the mark with on hand and willed himself to Severus side. He found himself just outside a ring of wards inside a park in London. Severus was surrounded by a group of wizards wands all pointed at him. Harry could feel his own rage boiling up within him. Eight of these assholes surrounding his bond mate. Knowing that it wouldn't do to distract Severus with his emotions Harry rained them and stepped silently into the wards. He felt Severus magic crackle over him as he stepped through. He smiled knowing now that Severus had set the wards to protect anyone nearby and to stop the idiots around him from escaping.

"We heard you came back from the dead Snapey," one of the group spoke. "Dirty traitor like you doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Second chance?" another said with a snort. "The git's on his 40th chance more like."

"No Dumbledore to protect you now is there?" the first one asked.

"Is there some point to this?" Severus asked crossing his arms with a bored expression on his face.

Harry grinned and stalked closer to the group. There was a taller member of this group standing at the back who stepped forward at the question. The others fell back in lose ranks.

"Always to the point with you Snape." The leader of the group spoke. The hood of a robe was lowered and the face of a much thinner Goyle was reviled.

"What the fuck?" Harry whispered to himself watching the scene play out. He felt the mark squeeze his arm, it seemed to be Severus telling him not to get involved. Harry added a 'yet' into the feeling. He would step in the moment he felt it truly necessary.

"I find myself curious," Goyle started circling Severus. "How a marked Death Eater, such as yourself was able to escape the Ministry? Not only that to return from the dead with honors and take up his old life as though he had not betrayed The Dark Lord and his followers. Did you truly think that would go unpunished Snape?"

Harry's grip on his wand tightened and he could feel Severus' anger coming to a head.

"Mr. Goyle," Severus stated, his voice tight and full of snark. "Your complete lack of knowledge about these turn of events astounds me." He rolled up his left sleeve. "You can see that I do not bear the Dark mark."

Harry looked down at his own bonding mark in sudden surprise. The snake and slithered up his arm and was residing high upon bicep, the face on said snake looked rather pleased with itself. Severus had manipulated their marks to move. He smiled and pet his mark with one finger.

Goyle looked surprised and had even stepped back from Severus.

"How?" he gulped.

"Now did you have a plan of attack Mr. Goyle?" Severus asked his arms uncrossing and his wand slipping into his hand. "This group of goons and yourself have been following me all afternoon. Did you honestly think that went unnoticed boy? Or have you forgotten with whom you were dealing?"

There was a shift in movement, each one of Goyle's gang had attempted to apperate. The fear was rising among them as they each in turn realized the trap they found themselves in. Severus raised a wand with one hand to distract while lazily waving his free hand wandlessly putting most of the group to sleep. Harry from his position took care of the rest before emerging.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said dusting his hands off on the back of his pants.

"Indeed," Severus said, returning his wand to the hostler in his sleeve.

"I should send a Patronus to Kingsley and let him know about this," Harry spoke, looking at Severus carefully. "Are you alright?"

Severus sighed heavily his eyes moving to the uncurious form of Goyle to Harry's face. "I had not expected anything like this. I have been out of the spy routine for longer than I had realized."

Harry stepped closer. "You knew they were following you though."

"Yes, but I should have done some scouting as to the movement of pro-Dark Lord groups," Severus sighed again.

"Are you seriously getting upset that the Damocles that has been above your head for so bloody long is finally gone and that you shouldn't have to worry about things like that?" Harry spoke suddenly angry.

Severus eyes snapped to his, burning with an anger Harry hadn't seen in over two years. Harry stepped back surprised by Severus' and his own reaction.

"You of course ran headlong in here without thinking of the consequences of your actions!" Severus spat.

Sparks flew from the end of Harry's wand, justified indignation flooding his chest.

"Really Severus?" Harry snapped. "Is that what you truly think I did? Yes, I came here because I knew you were in danger." Harry wrenched up his sleeve to show Severus the mark. The snake had settled back on his forearm. "I knew you were frightened and angry. I didn't rush in here to jump in front of a curse, but I would have if I had to. I kept out of your way, I took stock of the situation! I stayed back when you signaled me too. I didn't come here to rescue you like some damsel in distress! I know better than anyone that you can protect yourself just fine!" Harry shouted, fists clenched.

"Then why did you come here?!" Snape growled.

"Because I love you, you git!" Harry spoke, voice cracking.

Severus strode forward and pulled Harry into a fierce embrace, Harry's arms automatically coming up to wrap around Severus' shoulders. It was in this moment that a tabby cat Patronus appeared in front of them, with McGonagall's voice pouring from it.

"Harry, If you need back up please send your Patronus back."

Harry lifted one hand and sent his stag with the reply that they were unharmed but need an Auror squad to administer a few arrests.

"I find myself completely out of my depth." Severus whispered still holding on to Harry.


	21. Chapter 19

Sorry this took me so long you guys! I am working hard on this again. I promise I'll have a much larger update in a few days! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"I'm not exactly in the shallow end of the pool myself," Harry said pressing a kiss to Severus' shoulder.<p>

There was the loud popping of several people apperating onto the scene. Severus stepped back to maintain some semblance of dignity, he however took hold of Harry's hand with a squeeze.

Kingsley approached them with a nod to Harry, he asked Severus for a statement. The Potions Master explained the events leading up to Harry's arrival.

"We've been tracking Goyle's group for some time now. He hasn't attracted many but there are a fair few out there who still wish for some sort of revenge on those of us involved in the Final Battle." Kingsley explained. "We'll interrogate the lot and hopefully come up with the names of the rest of the group."

"Thanks Kingsley," Harry shook the older wizard's hand. "I'll be in touch, but you know where to find us."

Severus had been silent after he had given his statement. Harry grabbed the things Severus had dropped. Together they returned to their rooms where Harry forcefully and powerfully warded the doors, so no one would disturb them. Severus sank heavily onto the sofa as Harry bustled around the kitchen making tea. He pilled a plate high with the chocolate he found behind the tea. It was expensive stuff as well, he smiled imaging Severus and Remus Lupin having chocolate swaps in the dead of night so no one would find out about it. He slid the tea tray onto the ottoman in front of Severus and made them each a cup of tea. He left the cups on the tray and turned to look at Severus.

"I apologize for shouting at you," Severus said softly.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Remember fifth year? Every other word out of my mouth was shouted."

Severus gave him a wry smile before pulling the younger wizard into his arms. Harry straddled Severus' legs and wrapped his arms around the older wizard. Severus arms came up around him , pulling Harry closer. There was a desperate element to the embrace . Harry could feel Severus tremble and hand clutched at the back of his shirt.

"I've got you " Harry whispered holding on just as tight.

Harry could feel Severus begin to calm himself, pounding heart beat slowing and breathing getting under control.

"How long do you think we have until Draco find out what happened and breaks down the door?" Severus asked, his voice muffled by Harry's shoulder.

Harry snorted and then groaned as the pounding on the door began.

"Damn it," Harry mumbled lightly and climbed off Severus to open the door.

It reveled not only a disheveled looking Draco Malfoy, but a Ron and Hermione Weasley, a Neville Longbottom and a Luna Lovegood.

"Umm…Hi," Harry said awkwardly.

He looked back at Severus who had leaned forward to see exactly who was at the door. The man had paled slightly but looked slightly bemused.

"Why are we all standing in the hallway?" asked the voice of Andromeda, who had come with Teddy.

Harry's mouth dropped with shock at the outrageousness of all these people standing in their door way.

"Well don't just stand there Potter-Snape!" Severus said rising from the couch and heading into the kitchen. "Invite them in. I'll put the kettle on."

"Potter-Snape?!" was the general out cry from the group.

"Will you guys just get in here!" Harry said grabbing Draco, who was closest into the room by the collar.

Each person took a seat and was outfitted with a cup of tea and a biscuit. Severus had taken Teddy from Andromeda and was perched on the arm of the chair Harry was sitting in.

Harry rubbed his eyes to try and calm the impending headache. He put his cup down on the ottoman without taking a sip.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Harry asked.

Of course everyone spoke at once.

"What happened to Severus earlier?"

"Potter-Snape? When did that happen?"

"Is there any more tea?"

And finally from Luna:

"I really like your bonding mark Harry."

That silenced the rest of the group. Harry smiled at Luna as she sipped her tea and winked at him over the rim of the tea cup.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood." Severus said from his perch.

Teddy gave a giggle at the sound of his voice. "Seb! Bounce!"

"Luna, please Professor Potter-Snape."

"Severus please, Luna." Severus smiled while bouncing Teddy on his knee.

"So what happened earlier Severus?" Draco asked getting back to business. "McGonagall just said that you got into a and I quote: "A spot of bother." That's all she would tell me! What happened?!"

"I found myself in a situation I was not expecting," Severus started.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Draco shouted.

"Goyle has started a little group for pro-Dark Lord twenty-somethings." Harry told him.

"Goyle?! As in big beefy gorilla buffoon who used to follow Ferret Boy here?" Ron asked, before being slapped by Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, that Goyle."

"Bloody hell." Ron said eyes widening. "So what's the plan then?"

"I'm sorry," Severus spoke. "The plan? This is not a bloody Gryffindor goose chase. There is no planning, scheming or involving yourselves in this at all."

"Professor, we just want to keep you safe." Hermione spoke up. "We do not go on so-called Gryffindor goose chases any more. Our plans tend to work out with minimal damages to people and property."

"Gringotts," Ron coughed under his breath.

"Oh shut up." Hermione huffed.

"Kingsley's taking care of it. Will know more when he finishes interrogating Goyle and his buddies." Harry told them.

"I'm glad you're alright Professor," Neville said.

"Thank you Professor Longbottom."

"Alright guys, We really appreciate you stopping by but." Harry began

"Whoa, whoa hold on there Potter-Snape," Ron said. "Bonding marks and name change. Go!"

He pointed at Harry before crossing his arms and looking down waiting for the explanation.

Harry sighed and looked up at Severus.

"This ones all yours love," Severus said standing up. "Come young Master Lupin, lets us go play in your room."

"Seb! Play!" Teddy giggled clapping his hands together.

Harry growled at Severus retreating back before turning towards the firing squad.


	22. Chapter 20

I know this one is super insanely and teasingly short and I won't be able to update for like a week but I wanted you all to know that I am still working on this! Please enjoy and thank you so much! Cheers!

* * *

><p>"We found some old notebooks of Voldemort's in Slytherin's office in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry began with a heavy sigh.<p>

"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione shouted jumping up from her seat.

"Will you bloody sit down Granger!" Draco told her.

"I wanted to show Severus the Chamber so he could harvest what was left of the Basilisk. He found a hidden door and we found Slytherin's office. And his portrait by the way. He's pretty funny actually. Tells terrible jokes that he doesn't even realize are jokes. Annoying too I suppose." Harry babbled.

"Cease the babbling Potter-Snape!" came Severus voice from the other room. "Finish please so we can have our rooms vacated!"

"Alright! I found a notebook where Voldemort described how he came up with the Dark Marks. Severus could have just decided to change the appearance of the Mark but instead he asked me to bond with him. I agreed. The paper work has been signed, Our last names have been changed and we have bond marks now. Oh! And Draco if you want your Mark changed let me know. Any more questions?" Harry finished.

A stunned silence seemed to have fallen over the group. Ron's jaw had dropped slightly, Hermione looked like she was dying to get her hands on the notebooks. Neville had paled slightly and Luna had a calm smile on her face. Andromeda looked very pleased. Draco on the other hand was quickly rolling his sleeve up and standing up.

"Can you do it right now?" He asked Harry calmly.

Harry nodded and stood as well. "Alright just focus on what you want the mark to look like."

Draco nodded with his eyes screwed shut.

The spell was chanted as Harry waved his wand above the mark. Draco gasped as the mark began to glow and change shape. Draco kept his eyes shut tightly until Harry told him he could look. The blonde wizard cracked one eye to look at Harry.

"Is it bad?" He asked, frightened to look.

"Draco just look!" Harry told him with a laugh. "It's not bad, I swear."

Draco opened his eyes and looked down. He had focused on the one thing that he had truly loved as a child and had helped bring him back to himself and become a better person as an adult. He smiled and ran a hand over his new mark.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!" Ron shouted jumping up and grabbing Draco's arm. "Are you bloody joking ferret boy?!"

"Ron what is the matter with you?" Hermione asked shocked at the out burst.

"Bloody look at this!" Ron shouted forcibly spinning a squawking Draco so Hermione could see his arm.

Emblazoned on the pale wizards arm was the iconic double CC and flying quaffle of the Chudley Cannons.

Neville snorted. "Never pegged you as a Cannons supporter Malfoy."

Draco smiled and shrugged.

"No. No way!" Ron shouted. "Change it! To anything else!"

"Ron come on, this is what Draco wanted." Harry told him shaking his head.

"Please Malfoy! Anything else! Please don't have MY Quidditch team tattooed on your arm!"

"It's my Quidditch team too I'll have you know." Draco said snatching his arm back. "Now I think I'll be off. I can't thank you enough Harry. I'll talk to you later."

"Anytime Draco," Harry said slapping him on the back.

"Well that was interesting," Andromeda said laughing. "I'll go get Teddy from Severus and we'll leave as well."

She stood hugged Harry and retreated to retrieve Teddy. The rest of Harry's friends trickled out. Ron having to be dragged away still sputtering about Draco, by Hermione. When the door had finally shut for the last time, Harry collapsed onto the sofa and threw an arm over his face. He heard Severus come in and the sound of the older wizard pouring drinks.

"Never again am I having all of them visit us at the same time." Harry said removing his arm over one eye and accepting the drink Severus had poured.

Severus joined him on the sofa and held his own drink towards Harry. They clinked glasses and each a sip of fire whiskey. They sat together in comfortable silence. Harry eventually turned to lean against the arm of the sofa and put his feet in Severus' lap and the long fingers of the potion's master began a seemingly automatic foot massage. Harry took a deep sip of his drink with a contented sigh. The peace stretched long into the night. Both men eventually found their way into bed and sleep soundly, hope the next day would be nothing like the majority of the last.


End file.
